The Diva and the Student
by chrislayerlol
Summary: Luka comes to perform at Miku's school, where she discovers something very special; the thing that had been missing for her entire life. Miku finally gets to meet her idol and crush, becoming very good 'friends' at first sight. No longer a two-shot, will be developed into a full series of chapters. It has M rated content from the second chapter onward. Yuri, shoujo-ai, fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, and the fact that this isnt World is mine like I promised. It's just that this story was rattling around in my head and I needed to write it down.**

**This was originally intended to be a one-shot, but it was getting a little long so I split it in two. **

**The second half will hopefully be up by the end of the week, and will be M rated just to let you know.**

**I guess that's enough from me, so I'll let you get on and read. Hope you all enjoy it, and please let me know what you thought of it.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The alarm clock only managed one electronic beep before one of Miku's hands slammed down on the top, stopping the noise but almost breaking the device in the process. She had already been awake for an hour and so had been ready to strike as soon as the digital clock uttered a sound.

The reason for this was that she was too excited to sleep; the whole night had been restless for the tealette. Mostly because she was excited that she would finally meet her idol today. For months she had been sending letters and e-mails, all asking for Megurine Luka to perform at her school, and about three weeks ago, Miku finally got an e-mail confirming the pink haired diva's appearance.

Each day had been agonizingly long since she received the news, but now the wait was finally over; today was the day that she met Megurine Luka.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The monotonous, electronic drone of her alarm clock pulled Luka from the comfortable clutches of sleep. She rolled over and snuggled back under the duvet in an attempt to avoid the annoying noise. Eventually, she decided that she probably wouldn't get back to sleep, and she shut off the contraption, soon looking through her planner.

"Oh great." She mumbled when she viewed the upcoming events. The recording session in the morning was fine; it was the afternoon's activity that displeased her. "Not another one of those school charity gigs." She muttered, remembering the last time she did something like this. The school had been pretty run down and the students were awful; unruly, unappreciative and worst of all, dirty; none of them even looked like they knew what a shower was for.

After letting a long, drawn out sigh escape her lungs, Luka rose from her bed and decided to just get on with the day, hoping that this school was better than the last.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The lunch bell sounded and Miku shot off from math class with the wrists of Rin and Gumi in her hands, pulling them to the front of the school. Seeing as it was her idea, Luka's manager had asked Miku to greet the diva when she arrived- a job that initially sounded awesome to Miku but was now causing the tealette to feel very apprehensive.

Miku was undoubtedly excited about meeting the pink haired woman but she was extremely nervous at the same time because Luka wasn't just her idol, she was also Miku's crush. From the first picture she saw of Luka, she was instantly captivated and had been insanely attracted to the alluring woman ever since.

"Are you okay Miku? You seem kinda flustered." Rin asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, just looking forward to meeting Luka, that's all." This was partly true; she was looking forwards to finally meeting her idol, but she was currently more scared than excited. "What if she doesn't like me?" She asked herself. "What if she hates it here?" she became concerned that all her effort had been in vain. Many other negative thoughts streamed through her mind and before long, her face was showing signs of dread and anguish.

"Miku!" Gumi shouted for the fifth time, interrupting the tealette's train of thought.

Miku looked around at the confused and concerned faces of her friends. "We lost you there for a minute." Rin said softly as she rested her hand on her friend's shoulder. "What were you thinking so hard about?"

Miku composed herself before answering. "I was just wondering about Luka… if she's going to like me, if she's…" Miku started quietly before being interrupted by the green haired girl.

"Daydreaming about Luka are we?" Gumi asked in a mocking tone. "Miku and Luka sitting in a tree…"

Miku frowned at her friend's immature behavior. "Stop that, I wasn't thinking about that, I was juts wondering how she's gonna react…"

Gumi interrupted once more, picking up where she left off at a louder volume. "K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love…"

"Stop it." Miku barked, causing the greenette to pause the mockery. "Stop acting like a seven year old, you're not a child anymore so stop acting like one."

Rin decided to keep the torment going by piping up when Gumi fell silent at Miku's sudden outburst. "Geez Miku, Luka's really got you worked up, were you having those naughty dreams again?" She jokingly questioned, sending both herself and Gumi into giggling fits.

"Enough!" Miku shouted, wiping the smiles of her friend's faces. "I only brought you two along because I was nervous and needed support, but if you're gonna keep messing me around then you can just go away."

"We're sorry Miku." The annoying duo said in unison before hugging the tealette. "We were just messing about, weren't we Rin?"

The blond girl nodded. "Yeah, it was just a joke, please forgive us Miku." They both squeezed Miku tightly.

Miku huffed. "Fine… I forgive you." She conceded grumpily, just like she did nearly every day. "Why are we still friends?"

"Maybe it's because you love us?" Rin offered cutely.

"Or maybe it's because no-one else wants to be your friend when they find out how obsessed you are with Luka." Gumi deadpanned, causing Rin to burst out laughing again.

Miku blushed furiously. "I'm not obsessed, I just really, I just… I… oh why do I even bother?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka stopped her car a few meters short of the school's entrance and continued her BlueTooth assisted phone call with her manager. "This better be worth it, I almost got mobbed last time." Luka shuddered slightly as she remembered the awful school she performed at before.

"Don't worry, this place is a lot nicer, everything will be fine!" Her manager assured.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it." She conceded. "What are the organizers' names again? Ren, Gu…" She started, unsure of what she had been told only minutes ago, probably due to the lack of attention she was paying to this menial task.

"It's Rin and Gumi." Her manager interjected, correcting the pinkette. "The main organizer's name is Miku- don't forget that, it's important.

Luka smiled when she heard the last name, completely unaware that she had done so. "I wont, don't worry."

"Alright then, I'll send someone to pick you up after the concert." The man informed.

"No need, I drove here, I'll drive myself home." Luka replied quickly, not really liking the idea of being driven home by a complete stranger- trained chauffeur or not.

They soon hung up on each other and Luka drove the final few meters to the entrance, turning in and parking once she'd done so. She gathered up her belongings, which included her stage costume and prepared herself for the afternoon ahead. "It's only for an hour or so." She muttered to herself as she thought of how unfulfilling this afternoon would probably be- after all, she wasn't being paid for her efforts, so in her eyes, this was a big waste of time. She stepped out of the expensive car and locked the door behind her, taking only a single step before freezing on the spot.

Luka just stood on the edge of the pavement starring at the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen- that being a girl with long, teal twintails flowing in the breeze. The pinkette noticed her heart pick up speed, her mouth was dry and her palms had become sweaty.

"What's going on?" She mentally asked herself, despite knowing exactly what was happening; she was just confused as to why it was finally happening to her. "I didn't even think I was capable." She was referring to the fact that for her entire life she had been celibate because she had never been attracted to anyone. Sure, she had a group of really close friends, but that's as far as her relationships went. It probably had something to do with the fact that no one was attractive in her eyes. Whether it was a dashingly handsome man or a stunningly beautiful woman, it made absolutely no difference; she felt absolutely no sexual or romantic feelings towards anyone.

And that's why the situation was so strange for Luka, because right now, she was feeling things she never knew she could feel. Attraction… Lust… Longing… Desire. She wanted the teal haired girl in her arms, she wanted to kiss her… she… she needed her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh. My. God." Rin squealed as an extremely expensive luxury sports car pulled into the parking lot. "That has to be her!"

"Of course it is!" Miku hissed. "Calm down, stop acting like a child!" She didn't want to look immature in front of her crush, even though she was identical to Rin on the inside.

The three- as well as the rest of the school- watched in awe as the door swung open and the tall, pink haired diva stepped out. "She's so pretty." Gumi whispered.

Gumi's words elicited a small nod from the tealette. "Yeah." Miku breathed out dreamily as she drank in the woman's body, taking the time to memorize every curve. The sight of Luka in the flesh cemented the feelings she had for the pink haired woman.

After a few moments, Luka had still not approached the girls, causing them all to become concerned. "What's she doing?" Rin whispered without turning her head. "Why's she not coming over?"

"I… don't know." The green haired girl responded in the same manner; eyes forward and whispering. "She looks… stuck."

"Give her a minute." Miku said a little too loudly. "Maybe she forgot something?" Her voice was barely audible this time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The pinkette stood motionless for a good thirty seconds, all the while taking in the exquisite sight across from her and daydreaming about the teal haired girl. She eventually snapped back into life when she saw the three girls muttering amongst themselves. The pinkette regained her composure and started walking over to her awaiting hosts, noticing the shade of red in the beautiful girl's cheeks darken as she drew closer.

"G-good afternoon Megurine-San." Miku greeted shakily, internally facepalming at her stutter.

"Good afternoon." Luka replied politely, offering her hand to Miku for a handshake. "What's your name?"

"M-Miku, H-Hatsune Miku." The tealette responded meekly as she tentatively took hold of her idol's hand, gasping at the warmth and softness of her touch.

Luka grinned when she heard the name and the gasp. "How… fitting."

Miku scrunched her nose and tilted her head to the side slightly. "What do you mean by fitting?" She confusedly inquired, baffled by the tall woman's mysterious choice of words.

Luka released Miku's hand and took a step closer so that their bodies were only an inch apart. "It's an incredibly cute name for an incredibly cute girl." She said softly, quietly.

Miku blushed furiously, partly because of the increasing proximity to the alluring woman, but mostly due to what she said. The compliment was nice, but it had to be Luka's seductive tone that made Miku's heart race. "T-thank you, but you can't really be serious."

Luka laughed very quietly to herself, finding Miku's modesty to be even cuter. "Of course I'm serious." Luka whispered as she snaked her free arm around Miku's waist, pulling the shorter girl's body towards her own. "You are absolutely adorable." She said just as quietly before closing in on the girl, bringing her lips up to Miku's ear, brushing them on the soft skin. "I could just eat you." She breathed sexily, lightly brushing against the tealette's ear a few more times, completely disregarding the fact that hundreds of eyes were looking directly at her. All that mattered to Luka at this moment was Miku and how she would make her succumb to her.

Miku allowed herself to melt into the idol, enjoying the feel of her generous curves molded flawlessly against her own body. She rested her head in the crook of Luka's neck after the pinkette had stopped whispering in her ear, and took in her scent, immediately losing herself in all the new and exciting sensations. Neither caring, in the slightest, that everyone was watching their intimate embrace.

Both girls felt extremely comfortable, weird, seeing as they had only known each other for about a minute. "T-that was… you… I… thank you." Miku mumbled incoherently, blushing as Looked at her.

"No need to thank me, dear." Luka chuckled slightly, unable to control the rampant smile that had invaded her face. "It was my pleasure." She whispered playfully.

The pinkette completely separated from Miku and proceed to greet the blonde and greenette, both with confused, yet still star struck expressions plastered on their faces.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka was currently changing into her stage outfit in the little dressing room that the girls had set up. Two of them- Miku and Rin- were standing outside. She slipped off her dark blue jeans and fumbled around in her bag for the gold trimmed skirt of her standard outfit. Eventually finding it, she tried to put it on, but was too busy thinking about Miku to even function properly.

"Is it wrong?" She asked her pink haired reflection, pulling down the skirt after another failed attempt. "Can I like a girl?" She pondered her question and quickly concluded that being the same gender didn't matter. She looked up at her reflection and asked another question. "Can I like a schoolgirl?"

She then remembered her manger's warnings and advice when it came to dating and relationships; information that she had initially disregarded seeing as it wasn't really applicable to her life. She remembered him telling her that it wasn't wise to date anymore because it could very easily set the media off on a frenzy. Although that was assuming she were to date a man. Miku was a girl- and a schoolgirl at that- so the fuss this situation would cause would likely be ten times as great.

Luka leaned on the wall of the cubicle and pondered, weighing up the good and bad, the advantages and disadvantages and realized exactly how much go wrong- which could ultimately lead to losing everything she had worked so hard for. She had almost decided to give up on the crazy idea of trying to pursue a relationship with Miku, that was until she pulled the curtain open by a fraction of an inch and peered through, spotting the tealette conversing with her blonde friend.

The same feelings as the ones she felt in the parking lot retuned as she looked at Miku, feelings that warmed her cold heart and finally made her feel whole. She had always been a little jealous of people in relationships; they always seemed so happy together while Luka remained alone, not wanting to date someone just for the sake of it. She would have been leading them on if she were to do that- especially seeing as how she felt nothing toward any of the people brave enough to confess to her. It would have just been unfair to them to give them false hope.

The overwhelming and overriding feelings completely shut the rational side of her brain down; she wanted what other people had, to be in a relationship. She wanted to feel connected and cared for, and- seeing as how Miku had been the only person to ever get through Luka's tough exterior- the pink haired woman decided that it would be foolish not to try and pursue a relationship with the tealette. Also, she was terrified that she may never feel the same way about another person ever again. But it helped that Miku was unbelievably cute and incredibly pretty as well.

Luka managed to get her skirt on along with the rest of her outfit once she made up her mind. "How do I look?" She said loudly as she yanked the cubicles curtain open abruptly.

The sudden noise startled the two girls, causing them to jump slightly. "Wow, you look just like you do on stage, doesn't she Miku?" Rin questioned after calming down.

"I guess, although I've never seen her properly in person before." Miku replied a little gloomily. "It looks just like my posters though."

Luka's heart sank. "You've never been to one of my concerts before?" She asked, sadness present in her voice.

Miku heard it and saw the small pout on the pinkette's face. "I have, I've been to a few actually." She clarified, putting her hands up to convey apology for the misunderstanding. "It's just that my family is pretty poor so I can only afford seats right at the back." She explained, causing Luka's pout to change to a frown. "It's so far back that I can barely see you. It's still okay though, I still get to hear your music!"

Luka was genuinely saddened when she heard this. "That doesn't seem fair." She seemed angry at what she considered an outrageous injustice. "Someone like you doesn't deserve a crappy seat just because you can't afford a decent one."

Miku didn't see it as much of a big deal; she had been poor her whole life and had gotten accustomed to the difficult lifestyle it caused. "Yeah well, what you gonna do about it?" She said rather defeated, shrugging as she did so.

"If I would have known that you came to my concerts, I would have pulled some strings and got you the best seats in the house!" Luka declared proudly.

Miku blushed a little as the pink haired woman stared at her when she finished speaking. "Why would you ever do that?" She asked in her usual cute manner. Her nose automatically scrunched up and her head tilted in confusion.

"Because your so cute." Luka replied instantly without having to think about it. "Plus, you deserve it. You seem so special, so unique… it feels unfair that a person like you should have to endure a rough life."

Miku considered protesting, but the somewhat stern look on the pinkette's face told Miku that she wasn't going to back down. "Thank you, it's very nice of you to say so." Her gloomy expression and demeanor had changed dramatically; she couldn't believe that Luka was giving her compliments, and that alone caused her to grin stupidly.

Luka smiled as well, happy that she was able to cheer the tealette up. Without speaking, she walked over to the chair and started applying her make-up, letting the girls get back to their conversation.

"Are you gonna come out with me and Gumi tonight?" The blonde girl asked hopefully, half-knowing the tealette's response already.

"Sorry, I can't. I've got some homework to do." Miku responded in a fashion that was familiar to Rin.

"But it's Friday. Can't you just do it tomorrow?" Rin pleaded.

The tealette shook her head. "Sorry Rin, I've got some chores as well, maybe next week."

The blonde girl sighed audibly. "Fine, but you really should come out with us sometime, you need to blow off some steam every once in a while."

The two girls stayed silent for a while. The topic made Miku quite uncomfortable and Rin could sense that, even if she didn't know the cause of Miku's discomfort. It was mainly due to Miku feeling like an outcast because she would always be cooped up at home while her friends were out having fun. She had to take care of the house while her parents worked any job they could, trying to put bread on the table.

"Excuse me Rin." Luka spoke up, breaking the tense silence after she finished applying light make-up. "Could you get me some water please?"

"Sure thing. I'll be back in a sec." The short girl replied enthusiastically, hoping to impress the pink haired singer.

"Could you also get me some ice? I hate to be a bother but I can't stand drinking warm water."

"Sure, no problem. It'll take a few minutes though." Rin exclaimed cheerfully before running off to fetch the beverage.

As the door clicked shut, the pink haired woman rose from her seat and turned to face Miku. "So… what songs are you going to sing?" The tealette asked nervously.

Luka took a few steps towards Miku before answering. "All the classics."

Miku's cheeks heated up as she saw Luka approach. "Th-that's p-pretty cool." She stuttered as the gap between her and the pinkette closed slowly. "Got any new songs planned?"

"I'm recording one at the moment; maybe I'll let you hear it later. She replied quietly before chuckling to herself, finding Miku's reactions to her advances extremely cute.

By now, the tealette had already backed up against the wall, and while she wouldn't say she was uncomfortable with the proximity, she would definitely classify herself as nervous. Miku had to admit- the hungry look in Luka's eyes was somewhat intimidating but at the same time alluring and exciting. "That'd be great…" She started, but was interrupted by the pinkette's finger on her lips.

Luka took the last step and brought their bodies together just like she had done outside. "Shh." She said very softly. Looking carefully into Miku's eyes, Luka saw no sign of fear or repulsion, only spotting signs of longing and desire, albeit nervousness as well.

She decided to just go for broke and hope that what she did next would have the desired affect. Luka moved her finger and ever so slowly began to close in with her lips, giving Miku excessive time to protest if she wanted to. Hearing no objections and seeing no change in the girl's eyes, Luka brought her lips very gently to Miku's, kissing the tealette tenderly.

Miku's heart was pounding; never before had she experienced anything like this. After a few seconds where she was too shocked to move, the tealette began to move her own lips in a similar fashion to Luka's. Both of them were kissing quite gently, all the while savoring the new and exciting sensations.

Feeling bold, Luka poked Miku's lips with her tongue, silently asking for entrance. After a few nervous heartbeats, Miku opened her mouth and allowed the pinkette's tongue to explore, much to Luka's relief.

The pace soon picked up and, before long, the two where kissing hungrily, fighting the other's tongue for dominance and tangling their fingers in each other's hair. They were out of control, pulling each other closer, losing themselves in the overwhelming pleasure.

They soon separated for air; which they both took in with heavy pants. Miku looked up to meet her idol's eyes. "Wh-what was that?" She whispered.

"A kiss." Luka replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Miku couldn't help but grin at Luka's cheeky tone. "Ok fine… w-why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you." The pinkette replied truthfully, bringing a surprised smile to the younger girl's face. "And I know you like me, so I went for it."

The look of surprise quickly shifted to shock and embarrassment. "I…what…how'd you…I mean… well I…" she was so bewildered that she couldn't even think of a way to lie and deny Luka's statement.

The tall woman brought her hand up and cupped the blabbering girl's cheek, lightly stroking it. "Calm down." She whispered soothingly. "I saw the way you looked at me; how nervous you were when I was near… or even when I looked at you." She offered as an explanation.

Miku relaxed slightly and nuzzled into the silky smoothness of Luka's hand, already feeling comfortable enough with the woman to do so. "But how could you tell that… well… that I'm attracted to you?"

"I've had hundreds of people come up to me, claiming that they love me, asking me to go out with them. I've pretty much learnt what to look for when people approach so I can be ready with the pepper spray if they get too intense." Luka explained, causing Miku to giggle at her joke. "The only difference between you and them is…" Luka paused as she leaned into whisper directly in the tealette's ear. "…You're the only one I've ever been attracted to in return."

Miku blushed heavily at Luka's words. "Are y-you r-really attracted to m-me?" She stuttered, incredibly nervous being so close to the taller woman.

"Of course I am, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Luka replied instinctively. Her lips left the tealette's ear and latched on to her neck, leaving light kisses on the flawless skin. "Like I… said… before… I could… just…eat you." She murmured between kisses.

Miku's heart rate and breathing picked up when she felt Luka's lips on her neck; the feeling was foreign yet so pleasurable. "Luka..." She moaned, causing the pinkette to smile into the kisses.

Hearing footsteps in the corridor, Luka broke away and backed off, leaving Miku with a questioning and deprived look on her face. "Your friend is coming back, I would have loved to continued, but we can't get caught." She explained, answering Miku's unspoken question.

Sure enough, Rin returned with a glass of ice-cold water, which she handed to the tall diva. "Here you go." She quickly turned to her friend and quite surprised by what she saw. "What's got you all worked up?"

"What do you mean?" The tealette confusedly asked.

"The tomato impression you're pulling." The blonde clarified. "I know you blush all the time, but this is something else. Why are you so red?"

"I-er, well I… um…" Miku mumbled incoherently, once again struggling to articulate an answer.

"She slipped and fell." Luka interjected, saving the tealette any more embarrassment or discomfort. "I saw, and she was terribly ashamed. Isn't that right Miku?"

The teal haired girl nodded, making a mental note to thank her crush later. "Why don't you go and take your seat, we'll be through in a minute." Luka suggested to Rin.

"'Kay- sounds like a plan." She said cheerfully as she left pink and teal alone again, giving teal time to think.

"T-That was my first kiss." Miku said at a barely audible level. "You just walked up and took it."

Luka's face softened. "Sorry, it thought… I didn't know." She seemed saddened as she spoke. "Were you waiting for someone, did I steal it?"

"No, no, no, you didn't steal it!" Miku replied apologetically, upset that she made Luka feel bad. "I was just a little surprised about it and the fact that it was with you. I never would have though that you of all people would be the first to kiss me."

"And I never thought the first person I kissed would have been an unbelievably cute teal haired schoolgirl." She offered in reconciliation, still feeling bad for taking it without asking.

It took Miku a few seconds to take in what Luka had said and understand the meaning of it. "I was… you first kiss?" She asked unbelievingly. "How can that be, you're so beautiful, I thought you would've had yours ages ago."

"What can I say, you're the only person I've ever found attractive, and boy do I find you attractive!" Luka responded playfully, leaning in to claim another kiss.

The tealette quickly but softly grabbed Luka's head, holding her by the cheeks. "You have a concert to do."

Luka pouted. "But I really want to kiss you, you look so… delicious." She added he last part very seductively.

It took all of Miku's resolve to deny Luka what she wanted, the tone and the look from the pinkette nearly made Miku lose it right there. "I want to too, trust me. I just don't want to be all worked up during the show."

Luka backed off and restrained the burning hunger that she felt for the tealette. "I guess you're right." She conceded, still eyeing Miku longingly. "Meet me back here after the show, I wanna ask you something…"

The shorter girl nodded and they both left for the school hall, Luka going backstage, while Miku took her seat in the center of the front row. Great. Now her mind was stuck on what it could possibly be that Luka wanted to ask her, especially seeing as she had noticed that hungry, lustful look in the pinkette eyes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**So... what did you guys think.**

**Leave me a review, and let me know what you thought of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love hearing all your opinions and thoughts, its awesome motivation.**

**The only real reason I wrote this was because I wanted some practice with M rated scenes, although I didn't want to just do a PWP; I thought it would be weird to write smut on its own. Oh, and for those of you who thought the first chapter was fast, bad news, this chapter is quite a lot faster, sorry.**

**I would really appreciate it if you let me know what you thought of the M rated scene, so I can gauge how to do it better in my other story. Let me know if it was too much, or not enough, and just give your general opinion.**

**That said, this is M rated, so don't read if you don't like that sort of thing.**

**Lastly, I would like to thank my beta reader for doing an excellent job.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, including Vocaloids :(**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka had put on a spectacular performance, belting out all of her famous hits with intense passion, causing the crowd to go wild. The show had gone on for over an hour and Luka was now bidding farewell and thanking the enthusiastic fans. "Thank you all so much for you support and appreciation!" She said into the microphone, causing a roar of cheers and applause from the rabid crowd. "And I'd also like to say thanks to Hatsune Miku for organizing such an amazing event- thank you, Miku."

The tealette was beet red when she heard her name boom out from the speakers, and blushed even harder when Luka bent down and offered Miku her hand. "No, I can't come up." She whispered looking back at Luka with fearful eyes.

Luka moved the mic away from her mouth so what she said could only be heard by the tealette. "Sure you can, you deserve a bit of the limelight!"

Seeing the determined look in her idol's eyes, Miku knew that Luka wasn't going to take no for an answer. Therefore, she quickly decided that she might as well get it over with and save herself from further embarrassment.

From Luka's position, she couldn't pull Miku up with one hand and had to resort to picking the small girl up with both, on under each of the tealette's armpits- no doubt embarrassing the already red girl further. "Give it up for Hatsune Miku!" She shouted into the mic as she pulled Miku to her side.

Miku was expecting boos or perhaps abusive comments, but she was instead met with the same excited wave of cheers that Luka had received. She could only stand there, amazed- mouth forming a small 'o' of surprise- as she scanned the room and saw all the smiling, screaming faces.

"Once again, it's been wonderful and I thank you all for your appreciation, but it's now time for me to leave." The statement elicited a surge of _aww_'s from the audience. She offered Miku her hand and they walked back stage, returning to the same room they had been in before.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The door hadn't even been closed for a second before Luka had the tealette pinned up against it, hungrily reclaiming her lips with a passionate kiss. Miku, however, had responded to this kiss just as ardently, feeling Luka's tongue burn into her mouth while she explored Luka's curves with her hands. She could taste what could only be Luka, and absolutely loved it.

Meanwhile, one of Luka's hands was in the hair at the back of the smaller girl's head, pulling Miku closer with an insane need, while caressing the teal locks. The other hand was a bit of a different story. It sat on the outside of a certain teal haired girl's thigh, holding Miku's leg up as it wrapped around her waist tightly.

The two remained in this position for the duration of the kiss, at the end of which required air, forcing them apart long enough to suck in a breath. From the moment she had enough air in her lungs, Luka made her proposal. "I… was… wondering… if you'd… like to… come over." She managed between heavy breaths and light kisses.

"Come over where?" The tealette inquired- somehow swallowing a shaky breath when Luka's lips moved down to her neck.

"To my apartment." She replied simply. "I'll be honest… I need you Miku, I need you so badly." There was almost a visible plea as she pressed her body closer to Miku's, longing to feel her warmth. She buried her face in the teal hair and inhaled Miku's sweet scent. It felt as though the wait for the answer was a millennium.

Even though she pretty much knew what Luka meant, Miku still had to ask to satisfy her own curiosity. "W-what do you m-mean by that?"

The pinkette pulled back to look into Miku's eyes. "Well, I don't want to sound rude but… I want to feel your bare skin against me. I want to hear you moan in pleasure, I want to see you under me as I make love to you…" She was on a roll.

The tealette observed the taller woman's features and saw that she was deadly serious; she was really asking to make love to her. "I-I, we… we've only just met."

Luka cupped both of Miku's cheeks gently. "It seems a bit sudden- I know- but I've never felt like this before… I feel like I'm on fire... All these new feelings are too much, I can barely tell what I'm feeling, but I know I want you."

Surprisingly, Miku felt the same for Luka. She wanted the pink haired woman more than she wanted her next breath, but some rational part of her mind was also scared. Her parents had always told her to be careful around strangers, to always be wary around new people, and Miku couldn't help but feel that going off with Luka could potentially be dangerous. "I-I want you too, but my parents said that I should be careful around strangers."

Luka's eyes softened- she understood the shorter girl's concern. "Miku, I'm not a stranger, and I promise that I'd never do anything to hurt you. I'd give my life to protect someone as special and as perfect and as sweet as you."

A tear was brought to Miku's eye; the sheer force behind Luka's words really touched her. "Luka… you're so… amazing." She managed as she throat tightened with emotion. She pulled the tall woman into a loving embrace, becoming intoxicated with her scent in an instant. Miku inhaled as much of the smell as she could, feeling herself calm down.

"So… what do you say?" I'd really love for you to come over." Luka reiterated slightly nervously.

Miku thought for a moment about the pinkette's request. "I'm not even sure if I like girls." She said a bit shakily.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure either." She revealed before leaning in to whisper in the tealette's ear. "Although, I bet one night together would make up both our minds."

Miku shivered at Luka's words, words that were dripping with seductive lust, words that lead Miku to know that she would definitely enjoy being with the other woman. "Oh my god Luka..." She gasped, her breathing picking up speed as she felt the tall woman caress this skin of her thighs, her hand travelling under her school skirt slightly. "Do you really… can we really… are you sure?" She mumbled incoherently, too overwhelmed by the amazing but somewhat scary opportunity presented to her.

"Of course I'm sure, I've wanted you from the second I saw you." Luka murmured in Miku's ear, eyes dark as they met Miku's in blunt honesty. "C'mon- let's go." She said as she saw that Miku had accepted her request.

Luka grabbed Miku by her wrists and started to pull her along, emotions obviously getting the best of her patience. "Whoa, hold your horses, we can't go now." She said as she ground her heels into the floor, earning a questioning and almost desperate stare from the pinkette. "School's not fished yet, I can't just leave early!"

Luka nodded in acceptance. "I guess, I don't want to get you in trouble." She conceded courteously. "But I still wanna… you know… What are we gonna do, I can't just wait around for an hour."

Miku took a moment to think before coming up with a feasible solution. "Why don't you do an encore; just sing until the bell and then you can take me out."

"I could do that." She agreed before picking up on the last part of the tealette's reply. "Wait, what do you mean 'out'?"

Miku grinned slightly. "I was hoping you could take me out to dinner." She responded sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "It would let us get to know each other better…?"

Luka could only laugh at Miku's cuteness. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Where do you want to go?"

"Could you suggest a restaurant- I don't eat out much." Miku replied a little gloomily. "Something fancy would be nice." She added shyly.

The pinkette raised her hand to Miku's cheek, stroking it lovingly. "It would be my pleasure to take you out; you deserve some luxury in your life."

Miku wrapped her arms around the tall woman, hugging her tightly. "Thank you." She simply whispered, squeezing the pinkette hard. After a few moments, pink and teal separated and left fro the sage, both nervous, but excitedly anticipating the events of the evening.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

During Luka's encore performance, Miku felt the diva's intent stare on her, causing her to blush nearly every time that she met the hungry eyes. Miku loved the attention, but it also reminded her of what she had agreed to- that being a night, and possibly more with Megurine Luka.

She had had dreams about this sort of thing – never featuring anyone but the pinkette – but she never thought she'd actually do what Luka was implying. Sure, she wanted to, but the thought of actually lying next to Luka, the thought of being naked in front of another human being and the though of touching Luka with her inexperienced hands was daunting.

She didn't want to disappoint Luka; she wanted to be able to please her effectively. Although, that was something that she didn't feel she would be able to do seeing as she had very little experience even touching herself. Miku also felt inadequate next to the pinkette; every aspect of the perfect woman was better than her own, whether it be height, looks, personality or chest size (an area in which she was a tad jealous).

Even though Luka had said she found her attractive, at the back of Miku's mind, the recurring thought that she didn't deserve the pinkette pestered her.

The sound of the bell startled Miku and brought her back from her session of deep thought. "I can't go through with this."

"What was that Miku?" Gumi curiously inquired, barely hearing the whisper that escaped the tealette's lips.

Miku didn't realize that she had spoke out loud, and was very surprised when her green haired friend spoke up. "N-nothing." She said sharply, quickly hiding her face the best she could behind her bangs.

Luka was thankful that she was on the last verse of her current song, meaning that she was only seconds away from reuniting with Miku. She eventually finished and was met with the familiar uproar from the crowd, initially cheering, but soon chanting, asking for more, even though school had technically finished. "You've all been amazing! Thank you all so much, goodbye!"

Before anyone could protest, Luka shot off to the dressing room to change, waiting eagerly for Miku to show up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The tealette had been excused from the hall soon after the encore had ended, and because she was in the front row, she was one of the first to be dismissed. She had thought about leaving, but she felt like she at least owed Luka an explanation as to why she couldn't go with her.

She opened the door slowly, peering in. "Luka." She whispered into the room and got no response. She decided to just wait until Luka showed up, figuring that the pinkette had gone to the toilet or something.

"Boo!" Luka shouted as she jumped out from behind the door, grabbing the tealette from behind and resting her head atop the teal hair.

Miku had jumped at the sudden noise, but soon relaxed when she felt Luka's arms snake around her, making what she had come to say even more difficult. "Oh… hi." She offered meekly, pausing to think of a way to articulate what she wanted to say.

She didn't have the chance because Luka had noticed the radical change in Miku's mood. "M-Miku, what's wrong." She asked with the utmost compassion, worried for her little teal haired princess. Her voice caught in her throat due to the sudden rush of emotions she experienced when she noticed Miku's sadness.

Miku turned in Luka's arms, facing the tall woman, but not looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry Luka, but… I can't go home with you."

Luka's grip loosened, and she lifted her hands to cup the porcelain cheeks of the tealette, lifting the younger girl's head to meet her eyes. "W-Why, did I do something wrong? W-what is it?"

Miku, seeing the negative emotions in Luka's eyes, pressed the woman into her body, soothingly rubbing her back in the embrace. "No, it's nothing you did, you've been perfect." She whispered against Luka's shoulder. "It's just… well, it'll be your first time… with someone. I don't want you to waste it on someone like me… it should be with someone special."

Luka was incredulous, she had so many objections to what Miku just said, and she couldn't choose which one to say first. "What do you mean someone like you; I adore every single thing about you. And it wouldn't be a waste; in fact I'm glad that you agreed to be my first before some horrible man soiled me.

"But I'm nothing, I'm nobody. I'm just a nerdy, unattract…" Miku narcissistically started before being interrupted by the pinkette.

"Stop that! I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again; there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are so perfect." She seemed pained that Miku had such an opinion and wanted to kill the people responsible for making her think like that.

The tealette opened her mouth to protest, but Luka silenced her with a soft kiss, hoping to show that what she was saying was the truth. "Miku, I want you to be my first, you are the most special thing in my life, and I don't want anyone else but you." She said very reassuringly, bringing a small smile to Miku's lips. "Please tell me you feel the same way…?"

"I do, I really do. I just can't understand why you'd like someone like me; I'm not attractive or anything."

Luka cradled the back of Miku's head, easing her into an emotional embrace. It hurt rather badly to hear Miku protesting against what she felt was so true. "Words cannot describe how I feel about you, I just know that you make me complete- you're what's been missing my entire life. I want to be with you forever. " She exclaimed, feeling her heart echo in agreement. "And I've already told you, you are literally the most beautiful thing to ever exist- end of story.

Miku snuggled into Luka's warm, inviting body. "Thanks Luka, and sorry about being so stupid before."

"It wasn't stupid; you just had me worried there for a minute." She joked, bringing some much need lightness to the situation. "Do you still want to go out, or should I drop you off at home?"

Miku looked up with a confused look was plastered on her face. "Of course were still going out, now that I know you like me as much as I like you, we're good to go." She smiled and gathered up Luka's belongings for her. "Could you take me home first though, I kinda need to get changed…?"

"Sure thing cutie." She grinned, taking her bag from the shorter girl. "Let's go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka pulled up at a small house after being directed by Miku. She turned the engine off and stepped out, following Miku up the pathway. The tealette fished for her keys, and promptly opened the door once she found them. "Sorry about the mess, I'm a little behind on my chores." She said as soon as she pulled the door open.

"It's fine, it doesn't look too bad." She offered politely even though there was a remarkable amount of junk strewn everywhere.

"Just wait here; I'll only be a minute." She suggested as she strolled into the tiny living room, removing a few pieces if dirty laundry from a couch cushion. "Take a seat, make yourself comfortable."

Miku wished she had left the house in a more presentable state, finding it embarrassing for Luka to se just how poverty ridden her family actually was. She rushed up the stairs and entered her bedroom, immediately going for the wardrobe to search for a suitable outfit.

She didn't have very many clothes, and half of the ones she did have were currently dirty or needing to be ironed. The tealette eventually settled on a black pleated skirt, a dark teal, button-up short sleeve shirt along with black flats and opaque tights; all of which she carried off the bathroom to change in to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After freshening up quickly, Miku had changed into her outfit, finding it to be cute but not really the thing you'd wear to a fancy restaurant. She didn't mind though because Luka was only in jeans and a t-shirt, so she felt at least adequately dressed.

"I'm ready…" She called out as she poked her head around the doorframe, confused when she saw now sign of the pinkette. "Luka?" she tried again as she walked in and checked behind the door, just in case she was trying to surprise her again. Being a small room, Miku could see no other feasible place for Luka to hide; she only noticed how tidy everything looked. The clothes had been sorted into different piles and it seems as if the shelves had been dusted.

"Please no." She whispered to herself as she though of a possible location for the pinkette. She turned on her heels and zoomed to the foot of the stairs. "Oh please god no." She saw that her bedroom door was slightly ajar, even though she closed it when she walked out.

She quietly ascended the stairs and approached her door, opening it tentatively. She blushed like mad when she witnessed Luka lying on the pink sheets, striking a seductive pose. She was extremely embarrassed because her bedroom was like a shrine to Luka; almost every available square inch had a Megurine Luka poster stuck to it, while the rest was shelves that contained all of Luka's' singles as well as various plushies and toys based off the diva.

Luka had planned on uttering some sexy comment, hoping to male the tealette all hot and bothered, but the unbelievably cute sight in front of her removed all the questionable thoughts from her mind. "Oh my god, you're sooo~ adorable." She squealed, finding Miku's outfit and reaction to her presence to be insanely cute. It also looked like Miku had tried her hardest to impress Luka. While she was only wearing simple clothes, all the extra details made the outfit pop, pleasing Luka to no end.

Miku blushed in response; something that she was going to have to get used to doing this if she was going to stay with the pinkette. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I got bored after tidying up, so I came up here to look around." She answered nonchalantly. "And imagine my surprise when found this." She was referring to the fact that Miku's bedroom was plastered with her own posters.

Miku's blush intensified. "Shut up." She growled playfully. "You know I'm your biggest fan."

"I know, and I want to personally thank you." She stretched out her arms, silently asking for a cuddle. "Come here."

Miku complied, unable to resist her- especially when she wore that smile that just pulled you in and put you under her spell. Miku got on to the bed and lay down on top of the taller woman, feeling her ample bosom push up against her own chest.

She didn't want to let Luka have her way just yet, but she was quickly becoming turned on. The pinkette's generous curves molded against her body, and Luka's hands on her ass and back were quickly stimulating the tealette's body, letting her desire flow.

Her breathing picked up as Luka squeezed her butt cheek softly, making Miku redden rapidly. To hide her embarrassment and arousal, she buried her face in the pink hair, concealing her face from view. This strategy backfired, because now, Miku needed to take a breath, and as she did, nothing but Luka's inviting and intoxicating scent filled her nostrils; causing her to lose it momentarily.

Suddenly, there was a rush of arousal through her system, and Miku found herself tucking her face into Luka's neck. While there, Miku couldn't help but kiss Luka's neck, nipping at the skin slightly and causing the pink haired woman to moan at the unexpected action. She nibbled on the flesh and occasionally licked the flawless skin, losing herself in Luka's gasps and moans. Luka rolled over, now lying next to the tealette, who had moved to Luka's lips.

They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes as they struggled to catch their breath. "You're such a good kisser." Luka muttered from her euphoric high.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." She felt the need to apologize for her lustful action, regardless of how much the pinkette had claimed to enjoy it.

"What are you apologizing for? That was… it was really hot. I didn't know you were so… naughty." Luka smiled at Miku's naïve cuteness. "Do you wanna get going; we do have a reservation to keep."

The tealette nodded and jumped off the bed, grabbing Luka's hand and pulling her out the bedroom, aiming for the front door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka had taken Miku to an astronomically expensive restaurant, wanting to give her a taste of the utmost luxury and brighten up her life. Miku had ordered a fancy leek stew, while Luka got her usual- a simple tuna salad.

They were now talking after finishing their meals. Well, if, by talking, you mean Luka was discreetly devouring the tealette's neck while her hand roamed under Miku's skirt, and caressed the pale skin of Miku's inner thigh, then yes. They were talking.

Miku was thankful that Luka requested that they be seated in a secluded corner, far from all the other customers, because now, she was ridiculously embarrassed by Luka's advances. "Luka, stop." She whispered, playfully slapping the hand that was roaming too close to her chest.

Luka couldn't restrain herself, she was so eager to be with Miku that she couldn't control her body. "I can't help it, you're too beautiful." She breathed blissfully as a small moan escaped the tealette's lips.

"Luka, were in public." She reminded the pink haired woman, although not bothering to remove Luka's hand from her chest this time, the hand that was squeezing one of the small mounds of flesh lightly. "This is… inappropriate."

Miku scooted away, but was quickly trapped by the pink haired devil. The booth they were sitting in didn't allow Miku to back up any further. "Don't you want me?" She whispered seductively, directly into Miku's ear, gently blowing on the feverishly hot skin while her hand crept further up Miku's thigh, stopping mere inches from Miku's center.

Miku shut her eyes tight, afraid that she would succumb and just pounce the beautiful woman like she had done in her bedroom. Luka's words got to her, pushing her to her breaking point. "I want to… I want…you." She spoke at a barely audible volume, still catching the pinkette's attention. "But we can't do it here."

"Where then?" The pink haired diva inquired mischievously.

Miku knew exactly what she wanted. "Take me… take me home with you." She exhaled. Luka abandoned her climb up the tealette's leg, dropping a large sum of money on the table to cover the cost of their food. She intertwined her fingers with Miku's, pulling her up and out of the restaurant, only too happy to oblige with the tealette's request.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A blur of pink and teal came crashing through Luka's apartment door, kissing each other fervently now that they were alone. They just managed to kick the door shut before slamming into the wall. Luka was glad that she hadn't opened the curtains this morning because it meant that she didn't have to separate from the tealette.

Miku's hand travelled, unrestrained, over the pinkette's body, flowing effortlessly over her generous curves. She pinned the taller woman to the wall with a muffled thump, and hungrily latched on to Luka's neck, making Luka moan very softly as a consequence. She nibbled the flesh between kisses, all the while drowning in Luka's intoxicating scent.

Luka enjoyed the tealette's dominant side, loving the need that Miku had for her, loving the lustful attention. "Miku." She managed between gasps and moans, trying to get the tealette's attention. After a few more long kisses, Miku looked up to meet the pinkette's eyes. "I-I kinda have a bedroom you know."

Miku grinned at Luka's playful, yet still incredibly arousing tone. "Lead the way." She replied, trying her best to imitate the taller woman's alluring tone, causing said woman to bite her lower lip in restrained need.

The pinkette spun herself and Miku around, switching their positions so that it was Miku who was up against the wall. She let her hands travel down the shorter girl's body until they reached her thighs. She lifted one and prompted Miku to wrap it- and her arms- around her body. As Miku obliged, Luka lifted the other leg, quickly hooking it around her waist so that she was holding Miku up. Finding the position quite arousing, they shared a quick- but deep- kiss before setting off for the bedroom.

They eventually reached the room's door, upon which Luka kicked open and closed with her foot, giving them absolute privacy. She lowered her precious passenger on to the bed before marvelling at the breath-taking sight before her. "You are so beautiful Miku." She whispered, causing the tealette to blush a deep shade of red.

Miku propped her self up on her elbows and looked down at the carpet to avoid the pinkette's half-sleazy stare. "Thanks, but could you stop staring at me like that, it's a bit unnerving."

"But…I'm waiting." Luka replied in a cheeky tone, a cheshire grin spreading across her face.

Miku looked up to meet her gaze, shivering slightly at the taller woman's eyes devoured her. "W-waiting? F-for what?" She managed before her eyes decided to resume inspection of the seemingly interesting spot on the floor.

"I'm waiting for you to… you know… to take you clothes off." She clarified nervously, losing all hint of her seductive tone. She had been acting all confident, playing the seductress all night, but Luka was just as nervous as Miku, just as inexperienced. So now, all her confidence was gone seeing as it was actually happening.

"Oh right, I guess I should be getting undressed…" Miku had looked up and managed to catch Luka's somewhat lost and shy expression. That coupled with her uncharacteristic hesitation and soft, low tone of voice made for an extremely cute picture in Miku's eyes. "I know you say I'm cute, but you're downright adorable when you're nervous." She exclaimed as she unbuttoned her shirt, exposing a teal bra.

It was Luka's turn to blush; something she very rarely did. "So what if I'm nervous, I've never done this before." She replied with false annoyance.

"I know, I'm nervous too, I just never knew you were so cute, so innocent." Miku replied, giggling a little. "Shouldn't you take you're clothes off too? I feel a bit silly being like this on my own."

Luka shakily brought her hand to the bottom of her shirt and started to lift the fabric up her body, eventually- albeit slowly- removing the garment altogether, revealing expensive black lingerie.

Miku's eye widened. She knew that Luka was well endowed but she hadn't been expecting them to be so big. She had to snap herself back into reality after noticing she had been staring for quite some time. Miku instantly returned to a state of arousal and she stood up quickly to pull the shirtless woman into her arms and on to the bed.

Luka's nervousness was instantly out the window as she resumed her earlier activity. That was until Miku spoke again. "Take them off." She commanded quietly, one hand tugging at her jeans.

Due to all of Luka's advances at school, at her house and at the restaurant, Miku was now incredibly turned on, and she couldn't keep her hands to herself. When Luka hesitated to do as she asked, the tealette took the initiative to do it personally. She pulled back to see what she was doing and her nimble fingers clutched and pulled down the zipper before proceeding to remove the jeans altogether, leaving the pinkette in just her underwear.

Once the article of clothing had been haphazardly tossed into a corner of the room, Miku removed her skirt and tights before lying back on top of the pinkette. Luka gasped at the skin contact, at the feel of the tealette's silky legs entwining with her own. At this moment, everything felt perfect, and all her apprehensiveness was leaving her, having lust and desire quickly replace them. "Miku." She whispered longingly. "I need you, please." She uttered as her heart, skin, and body altogether burned stronger than ever.

A light kiss brushed Luka's lips before Miku pulled away to look into her eyes. "W-what do you want me to do?" She was extremely scared about the prospect of pleasuring her lover, even though she knew it would come to this shortly after meeting Luka. But now it was actually happening, and she was scared that she would be inadequate for Luka in both appearance and in technique.

Luka didn't really know how to ask, seeing as the entire experience was new to her too. "I… I… could you… would you u-use y-your fingers?" She inquired, not meeting the tealette's eyes directly.

Miku gulped. "I'll try, b-but I'm not really sure of what I'm supposed to be doing. She replied sheepishly. "Can I take this off?" She asked, motioning at the black lacy bra containing Luka's massive breasts. Luka nodded, and Miku started to remove the expensive garment. "Neither do I, but I guess we should just do what feels natural." She suggested as her bra was removed. "I'm sure it'll be amazing though."

Miku let her hand fall on the pinkette's hip, where she tentatively gripped the fabric of Luka's black panties, hesitating a second before pulling them down Luka's legs slowly.

Miku stood on her knees and observed Luka in all her glory. Her eyes started at the top; mesmerized by the way her seductively wavy pink hair framed her exquisite, flawless face. She noticed the sensual gleam in Luka's brilliant teal orbs and the nervous, but charming smile that graced her lips. Moving down to her chest, Miku marvelled at the frankly huge mounds of flesh that resided there, amazed at how soft and firm they looked. Going further still, Miku's eyes raked across the toned stomach before reaching the small patch of pink hair, just above Luka's private place that was currently wet with desire.

"You are absolutely perfect, how can you be so gorgeous?" The tealette asked as she stroked the skin of Luka's stomach, causing her to shiver and writhe slightly under the light touch. Miku could feel the toned muscles of the idol's abdomen quiver under her caress.

"I wouldn't call myself gorgeous." She responded modestly. "And you're much more beautiful than me anyway."

Miku lay back down, hugging the pinkette tight. "It's nice of you to say so, but I can't take that seriously."

Luka brushed a few strands of teal hair behind Miku's ear to whisper. "You are, you're the most exquisite thing on earth, and I'm so lucky to have you."

Miku decided that nothing more need to be said, and that she could carry out the pinkette's earlier request. She slid her hand down to her chest and cupped one of the breasts, relishing in the sublime softness as she reclaimed Luka's lips for an intense kiss. Luka moaned and pulled Miku closer, intensifying their already passionate kiss. After working both breasts, Miku decided to just go for it, hoping that she would be a competent lover, hoping that she could be worth of what she would call, the best woman in the world.

Her hand left the orb of flesh and trailed down further, reaching Luka's thigh in no time. She ran her fingers over the rapidly warming skin, giving the woman shivers before moving in-between Luka's legs, making Luka moan at the sudden contact.

Miku rubbed her fingers on the hot pink flesh in a slow back and forth movement, curiously watching Luka squirm below her. "Is t-this okay?" She whispered.

"It's amazing." Luka managed between gasps.

Miku picked up her speed and before long, Luka was substantially wet; her fingers moved as if there was no friction at all. She was a bit hesitant to proceed because she was afraid of hurting Luka, but she wanted her to lose herself in pleasure, and only knew of one way to do that.

After finding Luka's entrance, Miku hesitantly inserted a single digit inside of the flustered woman, causing her to moan loudly. Seeing her eyes roll back in her head, Miku deduced that what she doing must be working and soon realized that all her fear about performance had been for nothing; seeing as she had barely started and Luka looked like she was in pure bliss.

She began to thrust in and out, slowly at first, but gradually picking up the speed to push the pink haired woman into deeper pleasure. Luka started rocking her hips to match the rhythm of Miku's fingers, the primal nature of the thrust came naturally and she couldn't, and didn't want to stop because it felt so good. Miku carefully inserted another finger, causing Luka to moan out her name and pull her down for a passionate kiss.

"M-Miku." Luka moaned, unable to articulate anything else; the only thing that mattered was the beautiful tealette who was pushing her close to her limit. "Faster Miku." She blushed as she said this, although it was hardly noticeable seeing as her whole body was flushed already.

Miku complied and started to pick up the pace, thrusting more forcefully into the pinkette's core, loving how Luka's hips were almost thrashing against her hand to keep the fast pace. Miku latched on to the gorgeous woman's neck when Luka's breathing became too erratic to kiss her properly. She sucked on the pale flesh, loving the taste of Luka's skin, pearls of sweat glittering like diamonds on alabaster. She brought her free hand up and cupped Luka's right breast again, missing the feel from only minutes ago.

They had only been going for a few minutes, but Miku was pushing her to the brink fast. Her burning kisses coupled with her fingers deep inside her where pushing Luka into new levels of pleasure, levels that she didn't even know the human body could reach. She was arching her back uncontrollably; one hand carefully and yet desperately smoothing and caressing Miku's teal locks while the other was firmly latched on to Miku's ass, kneading while at the some time pulling the tealette close.

"M-Mi-Mi…!" Luka tried, but was stopped when her whole body was shaken by a tremendous orgasm. Miku felt Luka tighten around her fingers and watched as a spasm coursed through the sweaty, but still magnificent body, her back arching up again and pressing up against her own.

Luka let out a heavy sigh and sank back into the bed, panting for breath. "Miku, you… were… incredible." She praised between sharp intakes of air.

The tealette slid her fingers out of Luka and moved her to the woman's chest, kissing the rapidly drying skin. "Really?" She looked up and saw the pinkette nod lazily, gazing at her from under half-lidded eyes. "You did look like you were enjoying it."

"I was, that was indescribably amazing, I'm gonna need it every day." She responded cheekily, propping herself up on her elbows. "Although, now it's your turn." She whispered sexily before casually flipping their positions, eyeing the body underneath her. "Theses don't need to be on anymore." She declared as she unclipped Miku's bra, revealing two small but perky breasts. She then moved down, removing the teal panties rapidly, exposing already soaking, bare flesh. "Wow, someone's turned on."

"It's your fault." She pouted cutely. "Seeing you like that was really… arousing."

"I wonder what you look like." She playfully pondered, going down to touch Miku between her thighs as her mouth latched on to a nipple and sucked eagerly.

"Wait." She called out, stopping Luka before she reaching her burning center, Luka looked up to meet her eyes and the nipple was released from her mouth with an audible pop.". "If you don't think it's disgusting… could you use your tongue?" Miku was slightly afraid of it hurting if Luka were to use her fingers, just like it did when she tried touching herself once. "It's fine if you don't want to, it's just I…"

Luka interrupted Miku with a sudden and fierce kiss. "Of course I'll do it; I'd do anything for you." She crawled back down, leaving gentle kisses along the way, stopping at Miku's chest, which she paid more attention to. Her face reached Miku's gleaming sex and Luka licked her lips hungrily, surprising herself in the process. The ides of giving oral to anyone seemed dirty and disgusting before, but now- she was terribly excited. She quickly understood that it was just because it was Miku; anyone else would have had the complete opposite affect.

Luka raised the younger girl's legs so that her thighs were resting on her shoulders. She closed in and gave a tentative lick on the slippery, soaked, pink flesh, instantly liking the sweet taste. She gave a longer lick, encompassing the full length of Miku's slit, causing said girl to whimper and quiver. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, keep going." Miku whispered, watching the messy pink head of hair lower back down towards her center, moaning when Luka's open mouth pressed against her. "Oh Luka." She moaned in pure delight as the pinkette's tongue explored the flesh around her entrance.

Luka took the silky pink skin in her mouth, eagerly rubbing her tongue against it, eliciting moans every time she chose a new spot to suck on. She brought her right hand over Miku's leg and started playing with Miku's clit, causing the teal haired young woman to cry out in pleasure.

Miku gently grabbed the back of Luka's head, pushing the woman closer, while stroking the pink locks. Luka took the initiative to push her tongue into Miku's core, making Miku tug at her more longingly.

Luka enjoyed the sweet wetness smother her mouth from all directions, also loving the feel of Miku's walls constricting around her probing tongue. She relished in hearing Miku's persistent gasps and moans, every last one sending a shiver down her spine.

She wanted nothing more than to bring Miku to the state of pleasure that Miku had given her. She doubled her efforts, thrusting her tongue as deep as it would go, while her right hand continued to stimulate her clit. Her left hand had the job of caressing Miku's breast- that fit nicely in her palm- squeezing the hardened nipple from time to time.

"Luka, I'm close." Miku gasped, grinding her hips against Luka's face that she was holding close to herself. Her breathing became completely erratic and without warming, she climaxed, and an amazing orgasm washed over her slender body. "I love you." She moaned as her toes curled and her walls tightened.

Luka pulled out and licked her lips, panting like the tealette underneath her. She crawled back up and removed a few locks of hair that had stuck to Miku's face with sweat, noticing the frightened look plastered on her face.

"What have I done?" Miku internally asked herself. "I've ruined everything." She was referring to her use of the love word that slipped when she reached the peak of her ecstasy. "Luka, I… I didn't… I shouldn't…"

Luka had been so happy to hear the three words come from Miku's mouth, only now realizing that she felt the same. She looked deep into the glistening teal orbs and smiled. "Shh." She lowered her lips and kissed Miku tenderly. "I love you too Miku." She whispered, causing tears to well up in both their eyes.

The tears were tears of joy, tears of elation, and both women ecstatic that they found their soul mate. Luka gathered the nude girl in her arms and pulled the duvet over herself and Miku. "I love you so much." She whispered softly, kissing the tealette gently on the forehead before they both fell asleep in the arms of their beloved.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**I hope you all liked it, and I hope my first venture in to M rated writing was okay for you guys.**

**Reviews are welcome, as well as feedback about the… questionable scenes.**

**Also, let me know if you'd like to see this continue. While I have no immediate plans, I reckon I could continue with this is enough people liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, finally time for a new chapter**

**Because a few people asked for this to be continued, I decided that I would honour their requests and get writing. However, I was kind of struggling for a plot, so while there is one, it is kind of overshadowed with gratuitous amounts of fluff and yuri goodness.**

**That being said, this contains (Is pretty much all) M-rated yuri, so if you don't like that stuff then don't read it.**

**I also wanted to say thanks to all my readers for sticking with my slow update pace, and to everyone who takes the time to leave a review.**

**I hope you all enjoy it, sorry that it's quite short, and let me know what you think please.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A low groan escaped the tealette's lips as she was gently eased out of her dream, back into the land of reality. She snuggled back into the warmth of her pillow, which smelt strongly of the pink haired woman, and, for some reason, was moving around quite a lot. Miku groaned again as she couldn't get comfortable on the perpetually hot pillow, not being able to find the cool side at all.

"Looks like someone's finally awake." Luka mused as she watched Miku playfully writhe between her breasts.

The sound of Luka's voice let Miku know just how close she was to the other woman, and it gave her a vague idea as to where she might be resting her head. She nervously opened her eyes a millimeter at a time and quickly realized that her 'pillow' was actually the other woman. As her eyes opened further she witnessed the hard pink nub atop one of the large mounds of flesh, finding it slightly odd that it seemed to be glistening in the light. Miku's brain concluded that she was smack dab in the middle of the pinkette's ample bosom. "Luka…I… sorry." She blushed promptly afterwards and found it incredibly annoying that the only place she could hide her blush was the place she was apologizing for being in.

Luka brought her hand up and stroked the messy teal hair out of Miku's eyes. "What's there to be sorry for?" Luka confusedly asked as she lifted the beautiful girl's face up so she could see her flustered expression.

"I was… you know… kinda… in your cleavage." Miku explained quietly as her blush intensified. She broke her stare, feeling too embarrassed to hold it any longer. "Sorry, I shouldn't have…you know… done that."

Luka chuckled to herself, finding Miku's cute innocence adorable. "What are you talking about?" she asked with a silly tone present in her voice. "There's nothing to be sorry about; I'm not offended in the slightest. In fact it was rather enjoyable… and pleasurable." Luka admitted with a hint of a smirk.

Miku was a little confused. "Pleasurable? How was it pleasurable?"

"There was nice pressure, and the fact that the woman I love was burying her head between them was making me quite aroused." Luka revealed, causing Miku's mouth to shift in to a little o-shape. "And of course, what you were doing before you woke up was… mhmmm…" she trailed off blissfully after remembering Miku's actions, the way Miku's mouth had contorted served as a reminder.

"Do I wanna know?" The tealette asked apprehensively, expecting her sleepy actions to be quite debauched when she registered the wideness of the pinkette's grin.

"Well…just before you woke up, you kinda… well you were kind of sucking on my nipple a little bit." Luka revealed causing a look of sheer terror to form on the tealette's features. "But don't worry, it felt extremely good… I wish I could have enjoyed it some more."

Miku giggled slightly at her lover's playful tone and she quickly summed up that it was her saliva on Luka's nipple glistening in the sunlight. "Oh really?" She asked mischievously, no longer feeling embarrassed after hearing that Luka was okay and had actually liked her sleep addled actions.

Luka nodded faintly. "Yeah, I was so disappointed when you woke up, I was kind of hoping you'd just fall back to sleep and latch back…Wait…! W-what are you d-doing?" Luka inquired as the girl in her arms started leaving the lightest of kisses along Luka's breasts, covering her areola but being careful to avoid the erect peak.

"You said you wanted more." Miku whispered against the mound of flesh, giving a wet kiss once she'd done so, making the pink haired woman to gasp in surprise at the sudden, but very much welcomed contact. "So… I thought… I'd give… you some more." She breathed blissfully between slobbery kisses.

"Oh my god Miku" Luka gasped as the tealette took the little pink bud into her mouth. "I can't believe we're doing this already, we've only just woken up."

Miku released her hold on the tip and looked up at her lover through half-lidded, almost seductive eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked cutely, pouting as she did so.

"Of course not, I would… oh Miku." She moaned in response when Miku resumed her actions, this time attacking the large mound of flesh more hungrily, biting at the hardened peak from time to time, and then licking sensually to appease the pain. Luka's hand tangled itself in the mess of teal hair and she held the tealette close to herself; ever so slightly pushing Miku deeper into her breast, and pushing herself deeper into her pleasure.

One of Miku's free hands slid its way up the pinkette's glorious body, massaging the perfect curves along the way. It eventually reached neglected orb and flesh and began to knead softly, eliciting even more moans from the overwhelmed pinkette.

As Luka felt Miku's tongue run across her nipple; as she felt the hot and wet sensation all over her breast, Luka knew exactly what she wanted next. She wanted to feel that same tongue explore elsewhere, to travel downward and mimic what she had done to the tealette last night. She could only imagine how amazing it would feel seeing as she was already in heaven from Miku's current ministrations. "M-Miku…" She gasped out, drawing the teal haired girl's attention. "I need you. Please… go down." She almost begged, all the while feeling quite a bit embarrassed.

Miku smiled against the orb of flesh and gave one last sensuous lick to the rock-hard nub. She crawled her way up the pinkette's body until their faces were level. "You want me to do what you did to me last night?" She inquired, scrunching her nose adorably.

Luka nodded in response. "Only if you want to, it's okay if…"Luka started but was interrupted by a passionate kiss from the tealette; who seemed to be imitating her actions from the previous night.

"I…can't… wait…" Miku managed through long kisses on the pinkette's neck, each one reddening the fair skin. Half lidded eyes glinted at Luka.

Luka shivered at the tealette's seductive tone, loving the raw sexual prowess that the girl seemed to possess. Luka had found Miku's cute and almost childish side extremely attractive, and it was one of the main reasons she fell in love with her, But Miku's sexy side was…well sexy, and it was rapidly increasing the wetness between her thighs. "I love you Miku… so much." She exhaled, as she observed Miku's lust driven actions in awe.

Miku was about to go down, but when she heard those words, those powerful, beautiful words she stopped and turned to face the pinkette. "I love you too, more than anything else in the world." She cupped her cheeks in both hands and let herself melt into the older woman.

Luka held her teal haired love tightly, one arm around her waist, while the other was around her shoulders. She found it a little strange that she wasn't embarrassed or uncomfortable with their naked skin touching, as she was expecting to be the first time she slept with someone. She instead loved the feeling of Miku's silky smooth legs entwined with her own, she loved the way that Miku's smaller body fit with hers perfectly and she loved the way her slim arms were now holding her lovingly. "I'm so glad that I found you." She whispered as she tightened her grip, elation rushing through her system. "Don't ever leave me… please."

Miku snuggled deeper into the woman below her, holding her close and as firmly as she could. "I would never even think of such a thing. How could I leave the most perfect, most gorgeous and the most talented person in the universe?" She rhetorically questioned.

Luka smiled gleefully and her heart was racing with joy; so happy that she had found the one and only person for her, so happy that that person was as amazing and as beautiful as she hoped they would be. "Oh Miku." She sighed contently, kissing the smaller girl's temple lovingly. "You have made my life so perfect."

"I'm glad." She simply offered, making both women smile. "But I know what I could do to make it even more perfect." She propped herself up on her hands so she could observe the pinkette's expression, which was one of mischief and curiosity. As an answer to Luka's silent question, Miku resumed her earlier activity; kissing her way along the well-toned body of the pinkette unbearably slowly.

On the way, she paid Luka's breasts extra attention, but she didn't stay for long, as she was actually excited to pleasure her lover. Also, though she would never admit it, she was intrigued as to what the pink haired woman tasted like.

After what seemed like ages for Luka, Miku had finally leveled herself between her lover's legs. She observed the slick pink flesh in detail as she spread Luka with two fingers, finding it a little strange that a sight that she thought she'd never see could arouse her this much. After much toying and inquisitive exploring- teasing the pinkette gently- Miku finally decided to get to work, she slowly licked the burning flesh to get a taste and instantly found herself loving it, the sweet and salty flavour was even better than her precious leeks. She licked with the full length of her tongue and savoured Luka's womanly juices coating her tongue.

Luka was in a state of pure euphoria from the moment she felt Miku's wet probing muscle take its first tentative lick of her womanhood. She instinctively reached down and grabbed a handful of the disheveled teal hair roughly. She was about to apologize for her seemingly aggressive action, but it only seemed to spur Miku on. Within seconds, Miku had already dived in, no longer being slow and gentle, instead hungry and lustful.

The sharp tug from Luka had really gotten Miku going, and without having to think another moment she had delved straight in to Luka's burning center; with her tongue exploring where her fingers had last night. She grabbed on the older woman's hips and used then for support as she pushed in as far as she could go, absolutely loving the taste of her girlfriend. She licked and sucked eagerly, occasionally moving up to stimulate the little nub just above Luka's slit. Miku lost herself in the delicious sounds emanating from the pinkette's lips, each one more beautiful than the last.

"Oh…my… god… Miku." Luka managed through heavy pants as she felt her orgasm build at a tremendous speed. Just looking down at the teal head of hair was a powerful stimuli; seeing at move around wildly as Miku explored hungrily was a massive turn on for the pink haired woman. "Miku I'm coming." She moaned luxuriously, as she felt how imminent her release was, feeling infuriated that it had to come so soon.

Luka's moan rung in the tealette's ears and she became even more aroused than it seemed possible to be. She clung on to Luka's thighs, hips and ass, desperately looking for something to grab on to so she could delve deeper and increase her true love's pleasure. Suddenly, from almost out of no-where, Luka climaxed with tremendous force, screaming out Miku's name as she did so. Her toes curled, her back arched and her grip in the teal hair became even stronger as Miku rode out her orgasm with her, still licking and sucking hungrily even though she had reached her peak.

Luka drew air in with large, needy gasps, necessitated by the sheer force of her release. "Holy tuna Miku… that was amazing." Luka exclaimed, still in awe from her girlfriend's downright ravenous actions and the power of her orgasm. "M-Miku…? I already came; you don't have to do that anymore." She was referring to that fact that Miku was still slowly and sensuously tongue dancing between her legs.

"But I want to… you taste sooo good." She admitted shamelessly, delving straight back in after her answer.

Even though she was still a little bit sensitive from her recent release, Luka couldn't deny the fact that Miku's persistent actions were slowly building towards another orgasm- a feeling that was almost too hard to resist. "Miku… don't you want me to… you know…make love to you." She fumbled over her words, taking a while to find ones that didn't sound lewd.

Miku pulled back once again and playfully sucked on the skin of the pinkette's inner thigh. "It's fine, I want to. I still need to repay you for last night."

Luka laughed silently. "Repay me? The way you made me feel last night was… incredible. If anything, I should be repaying you, especially considering what you just did."

The tealette's small hands ran up and down Luka's legs, making the woman squirm with anticipation. "Well… we can sort that out another time 'cause there's nothing I'd rather be doing right now." Without waiting for the pinkette to respond, Miku went straight back in, her tongue forgoing the gentle licks to penetrate Luka's core directly.

"Wait!" She called out, pausing Miku's actions. The girl's tongue remained inside her, but stayed motionless. "Can't you use your fingers? I want to hug you and kiss you when I…" She trailed off as a rose tinge formed on her cheeks.

Miku smiled at the usually confident woman's blush and utterly adorable request. As much as she loved going down on Luka, Miku decided to honor her girlfriend's request, and seeing as she had been missing the warmth and security brought about by the tall woman's embrace, Miku could do nothing but comply. She climbed up her body and kissed her passionately as the older woman pulled her down.

Luka gasped when she felt the relatively inexperienced fingers of her girlfriend slide along the length of her slit, unknowingly teasing her by avoiding the penetration she craved. After seconds of blissful torture, one of Miku's fingers plunged between her folds and delved into her core, trusting slowly and intently soon after.

Miku watched as the pink haired beauty writhed under her, still amazed that the ability to give her lover so much pleasure was literally at her fingertips. "More Miku, faster..." The words that were barely a whisper disrupted Miku's her train of thought and refocused her on the job at hand. She added another digit carefully; still worried that she would hurt the one she cared most for, not really comprehending how two whole fingers could fit in. Nevertheless, she was encouraged by the pink haired woman's moans and relinquished the gentle rhythm, speeding up gradually to let her lover get accustomed to the intrusion.

Luka believed that this was the absolute best time in her life, finding that nothing – not even all the perks of being a superstar combined– were capable of trumping it. She had previously thought her experience last night was top of the list, but while that was incredible, it was a little rushed, and their love had been unannounced. Now, not only was it light so she could see every bit of Miku's slim and perfect body above her, but because she knew the feeling of love now, everything was enhanced, made better by those three simple words. It also helped that their actions were a lot slower and a lot more loving last night. Their kisses were long and sensuous, their embrace was dripping with care and compassion, and the look on Miku's face as she nervously pleasured her was the most heart-warming thing of all; a look of worry and fear, but one of adoration, respect and love… a look that melted Luka's heart.

Miku caressed the pinkette's flushed cheek with her free hand as she slowly explored her mouth with her tongue, being a lot gentler than before. She too found that their current activities surpassed those of the previous night, mainly because she had the knowledge that another human being loved her. The fact that it was Megurine Luka of all people only made it a million times better. She pressed against the stunning body of her partner and rolled her and Luka over so that they were lying up against each other, just looking into each other's eyes and smiling contently; never wanting this glorious moment to end.

Miku then remembered that her fingers were idling inside Luka, keeping a slow and steady pace while they shared their love silently, conveying it with their eyes, their touches and their kisses. Even though this calm atmosphere was good, Miku decided to pick the heat back up by increasing the speed of her fingers, and by pulling the woman in for a lip-bruising kiss, holding her firmly in place with the hand at the back of her neck.

Luka was immediately overwhelmed by the sudden change, going from a gentle and heartfelt embrace with the tealette, to rapidly drowning in pleasure as the tealette's fingers worked swiftly within her. She couldn't stop herself from moaning, from gasping or from bucking against Miku's fingers, that were now moving in as far as they would go, aided by her wetness from the tealette's actions.

The tealette was also finding her actions, and Luka's responses to them incredibly arousing, which in turn made the heat between her legs, burn stronger. The simple fact that she could give Luka such intense pleasure, the thought that it was her making the pink haired woman moan her name was making Miku's heart beat wildly, and causing her desires to grow.

Luka found it incredibly aggravating that her second orgasm was already near, almost annoyed that everything about the girl on top of her turned her on in one way or another. "Miku… hold me…"She almost silently begged, her voice coming out in no more than a strained breath. "Faster Miku." She instructed once the tealette had snaked her arm around her body.

Miku pulled the other woman close and buried her face in the tangled mess of pink hair, deeply inhaling the delicious scent. She pumped harder and faster as she felt the pinkette's hands cling on to her, pushing as deep as her small fingers would reach.

A wave of pleasurable relief washed over the pinkette's form, as another powerful orgasm shook her being. She closed her eyes and once again screamed the teal haired girl's name as every muscle in her body simultaneously tightened. She fell back against the mattress limply and buried half her face in the soft white pillow, still struggling for air.

Miku smiled at her handiwork, watching Luka's chest heave up and down with each breath. She removed her fingers slowly and brought them up to her face, observing the stickiness that coated them. Without thinking she popped their full length in to her mouth and cleaned them of Luka's juices.

Luka had just opened her eyes at this point and the sight of Miku cutely sucking her fingers clean sent shivers through her body. She watched on in awe - mouth agape – as Miku seemingly wanted to get every last drop.

"What?" She asked curiously when she saw the look on Luka's face. "…You know I like the taste." She pointed out embarrassedly, looking down as she did so. The pinkette's arms then attacked her, pulling her in for an intimate embrace. She melted into the other woman's curvy body and let herself be topped by the other woman, not caring in the slightest that she was pinned under her.

"Miku…"Luka whispered in to the ear of the tealette sensually. "Miku…"She repeated just as quietly as she planted gentle kisses up and down the length of the girl's neck. Miku's ministrations had stoked the burning fire within her, and even though she had been lucky enough to get two long awaited releases, she was more turned on than ever. So now it seemed that the Luka of the evening before had returned; the one who couldn't restrain her touches, her kisses, and her burning need for the tealette. Unfortunately for the pink haired woman, Miku had other ideas about letting her have her way just yet.

"C-can't we just cuddle?" She asked with the utmost innocence, a stark contrast to her lustful actions mere seconds ago. "I just want you to hold me."

Luka's heart melted and she couldn't stop her facial muscles from pulling her lips into a wide, beatific smile. "I guess we could. Are you sure you don't want me to take care of you." She added the last part seductively.

Miku did want her, but at the same time she was completely content with just laying with Luka, not needing anything more than simple contact, and the pink haired woman's slim arms holding her gently. "I'm fine, we can do it later." She offered, as she closed her eyes and softly kissed the flawless skin available to her. "I don't want to let you out of my arms; this moment is just too perfect."

Luka could do nothing but agree; she had never felt more at peace than when she was in the arms of the tealette. Never before had she felt so right, so whole in the presence of another. "And I don't want to go anywhere." She exclaimed, slightly tightening her grip on the tealette.

The two women stayed like this for a considerable amount of time, all the while slowly exploring the others body with their hands, their eyes and their lips. They explored the flesh tentatively, all the while being gentle and tender. They felt so comfortable that they almost fell back to sleep in each other's arms, the only thing stopping them being their fascination with the woman lying next to them

After what seemed like years, Miku broke their serene and comfortable silence. "How much do you love me?" She asked against Luka's bare chest, seeing as Luka was holding her head there.

Luka pulled back an inch to observe the tealette. "Words cannot even begin to describe my feelings for you." She instinctively answered, causing a cute smile to spread on Miku's features. "I love you so much that it hurts to think about not being with you. I love you so much that would give up everything just to be yours." She replied passionately before cupping Miku's cheeks and tilting her head up to look at her. "You are the most important thing in the universe to me, and I would be lost without you."

Miku couldn't stop a few tears of joy from escaping her eyes at Luka's words. She was so happy to hear that the woman she had dreamed about, the woman who she had loved from the moment she saw her loved her back just as much. "What's wrong Miku?" A worried Luka inquired when she saw the glistening water on the fair skin.

"I-I'm just s-so happy." She managed as she cried a little harder. "You make me so happy Luka, I'm so lucky to have you." She buried her face in the older woman's cleavage, feeling a little silly for crying in front of the more mature woman.

Even though she was the older and more mature of the two of them, Luka still couldn't stop a lone tear of pure elation from rolling down her cheek, still not believing that she had been blessed with the gift of the sweetest, cutest and most perfect girl imaginable. "The feeling's mutual." She whispered before kissing the top of the tealette's head and resting her chin on it lightly. She cupped the back of Miku's head and held it to her as she blinked away the joyous tears.

"Your b-boobs are all wet." Miku sniffed, causing the woman above her to chuckle audibly.

"Way to kill the mood Miku." She teased playfully in response, although not at all minding the childishly uttered comment in the slightest.

They soon separated and Luka observed her gleaming chest, before chuckling again at Miku's words. She quickly dried herself off on the duvet and wrapped it around her frame. "Why don't we have a shower and get dressed." She suggested as she stood up, holding the covers to her body with one hand, while extending the other to her girlfriend.

Miku mimicked the pink haired woman's actions and brought a blanket around her to hide her nakedness. She gladly took her lover's hand and followed her into the shower for what promised to be yet another new and exciting experience.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After an… interesting shower with the taller woman, Miku was now following her to her walk in wardrobe intently. "Why don't we go out today?" Said woman questioned as she flicked on the lights to the expansive room, one that contained probably every article of clothing every made, or so it seemed the tealette.

"Holy crap!" Miku shouted as she saw the vast number of clothes, shoes and accessories filling every corner of the huge space. "This…this is amazing."

Luka grinned as she witnessed Miku's shocked and excited expression, likening it to a kid in a candy store. "I'm glad you like it 'cause it's all yours." She declared proudly.

"W-what do you mean?" The tealette inquired, thinking she had misunderstood what Luka had said.

"Everything you see is yours." She replied nonchalantly "But I guess most of it won't fit you seeing as you're a lot smaller than me and…"She had started sheepishly, scratching the back of her head as she did so, but a miniature teal missile running at her at full speed soon interrupted her.

"Do you really mean it?" Miku asked once she had the pinkette in her grip.

"Of course." She laughed. "I want to give you everything Miku; I want to make you the happiest girl in the world."

Miku felt those familiar tears of joy well up on her eyes but she managed to keep them at bay. "I love you so much- you're the best. I can't believe you'd do this for me."

"It's no problem, really. I'm just glad that you like it." Luka exclaimed as she broke away from Miku and casually dropped her towel to the floor, once again exposing her bare skin to the tealette.

Miku was captivated by the sultry sway in Luka's step and she couldn't keep her eyes off of the pink haired woman's firm, round buttocks. "Like what you see?" Luka asked cheekily when she saw the wide-eyed expression on the younger woman's face.

Miku shook herself out of her trance, her cheeks quickly becoming pink with embarrassment. "Of course." She murmured shyly as Luka turned to face her. She could feel the dampness between her legs increase as Luka devoured her with her eyes, copying what she had done a few seconds ago. "Luka… stop that." She whispered as she watched the teal orbs travel over her skin quickly, hungrily.

"Why, am I not allowed to look at my precious Miku?" She asked with fake sadness. A mock pout had formed on her features.

"You are, it's just when you look at me like that… it makes me all…flustered..." Miku explained, causing Luka's smile to morph into a coy grin.

"Is that so?" She asked rhetorically, and quickly closed the short distance between them and backed Miku up against the wall. "What about when I do this?" She reached out and ghosted her fingers over Miku's slim stomach, making the girl shiver under her touch.

Miku nodded and made some unintelligible whimpers, which only stretched the smile on her lover's face. Seeing as she had opted out of a release this morning, and seeing as she had ravaged the pinkette not once, but twice, Miku was feeling the fire at her core burn hotter than ever.

"What about this?" Luka asked as he hand snaked around Miku's frame and brought their bodies together, groping Miku's ass forcefully.

Miku's brain was going haywire, and she was having a hard time even breathing because of all the stimuli. "Stop teasing." She moaned as she felt the pinkette's finger squeeze the supple flesh of her rear. "I can't take it."

"Do you want me to stop?" She huskily whispered in a teasing tone against the tealette's ear, removing her hand, but softly kissing her neck instead.

"No!" Miku responded on instinct, feeling deprived at the lack of contact.

"Then…what do… you want… me to… do?" She asked cheekily through kisses, already half knowing Miku's answer.

Miku's skin was feverishly hot, her knees were trembling and her brain was screaming. The same feelings and desires of last night where now overwhelming her body, and she knew exactly what she wanted Luka to do. "Take me." She said in a breathless whisper, succumbing to the seductress' advances.

"As you wish." Luka smiled as she moved a free hand between their legs, happy to finally be able to make love to Miku. She massaged Miku's soft folds gently with her thumb, and her heart rate shot up when she realized just how aroused the teal haired girl was.

"Wait. Aren't you going to use your tongue?" Miku inquired nervously when she felt one of Luka's digits tease her opening.

"Don't you wanna try this? It feels so good, trust me." She started moving again, but then Miku whimpered in response, letting Luka know that something was up. "Miku are you okay, what's wrong?"

Miku hadn't wanted to bare her fears, but she decided that she shouldn't keep secrets from the woman she loved. "I… I'm… it's just…I'm a little scared." She admitted nervously. Luka brought both hands to her cheeks and silently encouraged her to continue. "I'm scared that it might hurt."

Luka stroked the porcelain cheeks with her thumbs, looking down with compassion and understanding. "It's only for a little while, and goes away in no time." She replied honestly, not wanting to trick Miku in to believing otherwise. "We can do it at your pace, and if you can't handle it then I'll stop." Luka offered, but still saw some hesitation in the teal orbs. "Miku… I'd never hurt you, and I want nothing more than for you to be happy. Trust me, the pain is gone in a minute or two, and after that it's amazing."

After a short period of contemplation, Miku resigned herself and nodded; signalling to the pinkette to continue. Luka's hand returned to the slippery pink flesh and gently stroked to let Miku get accustomed to the pressure. "You just tell me what to do, okay?"

Miku nodded once more and closed her eyes as, trying her best to focus on the woman she loved and not on the pain she had feared ever since she tried touching herself. After a while of rubbing, Luka deemed her fingers to be substantially wet, and very carefully inserted one, going no faster than a glacier. "Is this alright Miku, it's not hurting too much is it?

There was pain, but to Miku's surprise it wasn't that bad. The overriding sensation was one of pleasure, and it almost completely blocked out what she had feared. "It's fine, it feels good."

Luka took this as a green light to continue, and she did so at a snail's pace, giving Miku ample time to accommodate to the intrusion. She was eventually up to the first knuckle and could feel how tight Miku was, knowing it was partly due to her being tensed up with stress. "Relax Miku." She said in a soft whisper as she stroked the skin on the girl's back with her free hand. Luka felt the grip on her finger loosen, and she started moving again, filling Miku's snug warmth slowly.

By the time Luka had got all the way in, Miku wasn't really experiencing any pain at all; it was still strange to feel something inside her, but the feeling was not at all uncomfortable. Then Luka slowly drew her finger almost all the way out and promptly pushed it back in and Miku's body shook. "Oh my god." She gasped, throwing her arms around the woman's neck, drawing the attention of the pinkette.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" She asked with a look of pure terror on her face, worried that she had harmed the one most dear to her.

Miku shook her head. "No, it's just… that was incredible." She clarified, easing the pinkette's nerves. Miku couldn't help by moan when the digit started moving in her core once again, thrusting gently but purposefully, intent on bringing Miku up to the highest of highs.

Seeing that her actions were no longer going to cause discomfort for Miku, Luka decided to switch back from her caring and cautious mode to her seductress mode. She licked up the full length of the tealette's neck and nibbled on her earlobe, causing said girl's chest to rise heavily as she took in a flustered breath. She buried her hand in Miku's long, tangled locks and pulled her in for a lustful, needy kiss, whilst she added another finger and traced circles around the beautiful girl's clit.

"Luka…love me…" She whispered, causing said woman to kiss her roughly on the lips. "Take me… please…" She added in another breathless whisper.

Luka's passion heightened at the arousing requests made by the panting woman in front of her. She gripped Miku's right thigh and hoisted it around herself, pressing Miku closer to the wall and pressing their bodies closer together. They were so close that the back of her hand rubbed against her own arousal and coated it with her slick juices and she pumped harder and faster, losing herself in a haze of passion.

Miku felt her walls tighten around Luka's probing fingers as she reached the most epic of orgasmic highs. Luka held her and continued to thrust as she struggled for air. "I love you." She moaned as she went limp and Luka caught her, gently bringing her back up to her feet.

"You've got a habit of saying that." Luka mused, referring to the identical way Miku's orgasm was last night.

"I can't help it." She panted, inhaling Luka's sweet scent as she rested her head against the taller woman's shoulder. "I just love you too much, and that was too brilliant; I've never felt so good in my entire life."

Luka opened her mouth, but closed it shortly after, deciding that nothing needed to be said. A smile simply spread across her face. She held her love until she recuperated, and walked her over to the left wall of the wardrobe. "Why don't you choose something nice to wear so I can take you out?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka had intended taking Miku to another fancy restaurant for lunch, claiming that she wanted to give Miku everything that she deserves. Miku was however just happy to be with the older woman, and so after some discussion, they decided that they should go for a nice, relaxing picnic in the local park, so they could enjoy the fresh spring air and each other's company.

Miku had chosen a simple white dress from Luka's endless collection of clothes, and while it would have been quite tight on the pinkette, it hung loosely from Miku's shoulders and swayed in the gentle breeze. She paired the dress with an equally basic pair of white flats that Luka had kept from a few years ago, and white thigh highs, completing the very innocent and almost angelic look for the tealette.

Luka had dressed casually as well, in an attempt to hide her true identity from the public. She wore well-fitting black jeans and a plain black t-shirt, avoiding one of her more expensive pieces of clothing so as to not draw attention to her. She finished the ensemble with a pair of large, dark sunglasses and rimmed hat in order to hide her face. Luckily for Luka, many of her fans had taken to imitating her distinctive pink hair, and so a wig wasn't necessary for the tall woman anymore.

"Can't you just take them off?" Miku pleaded, motioning towards the obstructive eyewear, hating the fact that she couldn't lose herself in the captivating teal orbs.

"What if someone sees me though, there'll be a mob here in no time." Luka pointed out, making Miku frown disappointedly. "I wish I could Miku, I wish I could tell the whole world about us, but you said yourself that it could be dangerous."

Miku nodded in defeat. "Yeah I know, and I don't want to cause you any trouble…" She started, before looking up with the cutest puppy dog eyes imaginable. "But, couldn't you do it just this once, just for me?"

Luka could never say no to that face, that adorable, squishy face. She whipped of the sunglasses and pinched Miku's cheeks softly, gently squishing the skin around. "You are the adorable-est, cutest person ever! How can you be so cute?"

"I-I-I…Luka!" Miku whined as her cheeks became a little sore from the incessant pulling and tugging.

"Oh sorry, here let me kiss it better for you." She quickly leaned in and planted two feather soft kisses, one for each cheek, before capturing her lips for an extended, more passionate one.

"Luka!" Miku shouted in surprise again and covered her mouth soon after when she registered how loudly she had said the idol's name. "Were in public… we can't do that." She reminded in a much quieter voice.

Luka pouted and crossed her arms defiantly. "Don't you want me to kiss you?" She asked with a false sourness, knowing that it would push the tealette's buttons.

Miku's stern expression fell and she quickly became concerned. "Of course I want you to kiss me… I just thought that… you said that we… I shouldn't have…" She trailed off sadly, misinterpreting the pinkette's tone, thinking that she was actually angry with her.

Luka quickly realized this, and felt like such an ass for making her true love upset. "Oh Miku, I'm sorry, I was just joking about." She said in an apologetic tone, quickly wrapping the girl up for a hug. "Stupid Luka, why did you have to mess it up?" She thought to herself, and promptly panicked when the thought of losing Miku flashed across her mind. "Please don't leave me, I was only playing, I didn't mean… I'm so sorry." She was on the edge of tears as she held Miku closely, not wanting to let her go.

Miku went from upset to confused as she heard the worried ramblings of her girlfriend. "Whoa, calm down, you know I'd never leave you, shh, it's okay." She said soothingly a she stroked Luka's hair lovingly in an attempt to calm the jittery woman down. "What's got you upset all of a sudden?"

"I…I thought you…" She trailed off, finding voicing her thought too embarrassing. Miku continued to rub her back reassuringly and kissed her cheeks softly. "I thought I would lose you, I thought you would break up with me because I made you upset." She explained very childishly, showing exactly how inexperienced and naïve she was when it came to relationships.

Miku giggled and kissed Luka's forehead lightly. "I would never break up with you silly, 'specially not for something as trivial as that!" Luka looked up at her with teary and confused eyes. "You are such a cutie, I can't believe you're all mine."

Luka quickly understood and was relieved when her fears where dispelled. She hugged Miku with such force that they both fell back on to the picnic blanket, giggling as they rolled about in each other's arms.

"Miku, is that you?" A high-pitched voice called out from across the park, making the tealette freeze in fear.

"Oh crap." She hissed, and broke away from Luka, who was looking at her with a questioning stare. "It's Rin…" She exclaimed as she glanced over her shoulder. "And Gumi.

The two girls ran up to the picnicking couple when they saw Miku's signature teal twin tails flapping about in the wind. "What are you doing at the park; I thought you never went out." Rin wondered out loud when she and Gumi arrived at their nice shady spot under the park's largest tree. "Didn't you say you were busy over the weekend, that's why you couldn't…?" The blonde questioned, irritation faintly present in her voice, but stopped when she noticed the pink hair and sparkling teal orbs of the woman sitting next to her friend. "… Is… is that L-Luka?" She inquired, making Miku panic; worried that their cover had already been blown.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**once again, thanks for reading, I really appreciate people taking the time to read my stories.**

**I wanna say a quick thank you to Code03x1 for continuing to do an awesome job beta-reading.**

**Also, could you let me know if it was too over the top or too graphic. Seeing as this is only my second foray in to M, I'm still not sure how graphic to be. Although if you want even more then let me know too, because I can write a lot more in depth than that probably :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for the wait, I've been rather inundated with homework.**

**Just to let you know, this chapter hasn't been bate read yet because my beta reader has a lot on her plate on the moment. That being said, this probably won't be as clear or coherent as my other chapters because Code hasn't been able to work her magic on it.**

**I will hopefully update this chapter by the end of the week once it has been beta read, but for those of you who want to read something now, the unpolished version is here.**

**Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter and if you do feel free to leave a review. Also, this has M rated content, so if you don't like that stuff then I recommend reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, including Vocaloids.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The tealette's heart rate shot up and she eyed the ground nervously, instantly becoming anxious, and worrying that had caused Luka a lot of trouble and possibly ended her career. The short blonde was quite the loudmouth and was known to be pretty bad at keeping even the littlest and most trivial of secrets, which made Miku rather concerned. "Um… yeah, it's Luka." She whispered truthfully, knowing that she definitely couldn't cover up that fact.

Rin's eyes darted between both women as she tried to figure out just what was going on here. "But, I don't understand. What are you two doing together in the park, playing around with each other while you enjoy a picnic?" She asked incredulously.

Miku bit her lip nervously, trying to think up an answer to serve in place of the truth. She knew that she couldn't just say that she was having a picnic with her girlfriend, but at the same time, she didn't want to lie too harshly and make the pinkette upset. "I… um, well you see… Luka is…" She stalled, still seemingly fascinated with the very interesting section of the blanket she was eyeing.

"We're doing exactly that, enjoying ourselves in the park, it doesn't seem too unbelievable does it?" The pinkette questioned calmly, taking the pressure off of a flustered Miku.

As a matter of fact, to Rin, it did. "Yeah, kinda. It doesn't make any sense, how did this happen?"

Miku was glad that Luka knew how to keep her cool in these sorts of situations, guessing she had plenty of experience dealing with the press or troublesome paparazzi. "Me and Miku really hit off yesterday, and so after the concert was finished, we went out for a meal." She stated plainly, as if it were a common occurrence for a world renowned superstar to take an ordinary high school student out to dinner mere hours after meeting her. "I had such a good time yesterday and we became such good friends that I had no choice but to call Miku up and ask if she wanted to come out with me again. As you can see, she obviously accepted, and really there is nothing more else to tell." It pained Luka to say this, knowing that she had missed out a large chunk of their glorious relationship, hating that she had to keep their love a secret.

Gumi was just as confused as her blonde haired companion, still trying to get her head around the rather ludicrous scene she saw before her. "So let me get this straight Miku, you are basically friends with Megurine Luka; the most famous diva in the world.

The tealette nodded and shrugged slightly. "Yeah, that's basically it." She confirmed, making the greenette's jaw drop to the floor. "That's about right isn't it Luka?"

The pinkette shook her head slowly. "Of course it isn't." She exclaimed dramatically, making the blonde and greenette nod understandingly at each other after finally seeing some sense in the peculiar situation. "Me and Miku are best friends, closer than any two people have ever been with each other before, to simply refer to us a _just friends _would be a severe understatement." She declared proudly, even thought that what she had said was an understatement in itself.

Miku looked over at the woman she loved, her mouth forming a little o shape. "W-we're best friends, do y-you really mean that Luka?" She asked unbelievingly, hoping dearly that what the pinkette had said was the truth.

The pink haired woman stared into the tealette's eyes with a questioning and utterly confused look. With her eyes and expression she silently asked the question "Do you not remember that we're in love and have already consummated it on numerous occasions?", while thinking that if you managed to get to the stage where you were in love with someone then you must have bypassed the best friend stage. "Of course I mean that, you didn't know?" She asked incredulously, finding Miku's naivety extremely cute.

The tealette shook her head innocently. "No, I just thought that we…" She started, but was quickly silenced when the overjoyed pinkette jumped up from where she was sitting and pinched back on to the still slightly sore cheeks of the tealette, squishing them round her face amusedly. "Not… this… again." She managed, barely being able to form words due to the relentless attack from the pink haired woman.

Rin and Gumi shared a rather confused and concerned look, and both found the scene to be incredibly strange. "Um… what are you guys doing?" The shorter girl asked hesitantly as she viewed what looked like a pair of love-struck fools.

Both girls froze and Luka's giggling ceased immediately. Miku had looked so cute, so insanely adorable with her slightly confused and pleased expression that Luka had completely forgotten that they had company, and so acted just like she would have done if they we're in private. "Um…" She mumbled, and both girls slowly turned their head to face the confused duo. Luka quickly removed her hands from the cheeks of the shorter girl and blushed a deep red when she realised that she had been caught doing something very childish and out a characteristically cute. "Ahem, well… you see… … let's just pretend that never happened shall we." She suggested, feeling rather embarrassed for acting so silly in public. "Why don't you sit down and join us, we have plenty of food left."

Bothe girls nodded excitedly and took seats on the large blanket, peering inside the woven basket to see what treats lay hidden inside. "Wow, I never knew that Megurine Luka could be so… childish, it seems so strange for you to act like that considering how refined and lady like you seems to be." Rin exclaimed once she choose an orange from the basket, eyeing it eagerly.

"Hey, I don't _seem _lady like, I am lady like." She declared in her defence, but after what the two students had just seen, they couldn't quite believe it. "Most of the time I am just as you would expect me to be; a sophisticated and refined young woman, it's just that when I'm with Miku, I can't control myself." She elaborated. "She's just so cute, all I wanna do is cuddle her and smush her squishy face, she brings out the child in me."

Miku smiled brightly. "And you make me make more confident and bring me out of my shell." She admitted in a similar fashion to her girlfriend. "You make everything better and more enjoyable, and you never cease to be able to bring a smile to my face." She continued dreamily, before motioning with her hand for the pinkette to come over and sit with her.

Luka happily obliged, scooting the short distance and plopping herself next to the tealette. Before Miku could continue, Luka suddenly picked her up and heaved her on to her lap, and let her hand run affectionately in the long teal hair once she got comfortable. "I feel the same way; everything is perfect when I'm with you, nothing else matters." She added in whisper, bringing her arms around the one she loved, embracing her warmly.

"Are you sure you two are just friends?" A curious Gumi questioned as she watched the heart-warming display, likening it to one she imagined two young lovers would share while still happily enjoying the honeymoon phase of the relationship. "I think you two should get a room if you're gonna carry on like this."

Instead of being embarrassed, both Miku and Luka just grinned to themselves, and paid no heed to the greenette's words. "Why, there's nothing wrong with two friends cuddling is there?"

"Well no, but… you seem like… I dunno…" She trailed off when she wasn't able to find the appropriate words. She didn't want to just voice her thoughts and tell them that she saw something between them, knowing she'd sound pretty outlandish, so she decided to offer them a compliment as a substitute. "You just look really cute together I guess, you just fit you know?" She questioned and saw both heads of pink and teal hair nod, accepting the fact that they were indeed cute together. "I have to say congrats Miku, I'm so jealous that you're friends with Luka; she's so amazing, you're so lucky that she likes you."

"If anyone is lucky then it's definitely me." Luka retorted on instinct, voicing her true feelings without even having to think about them. "I'm feel so fortunate that life has blessed me with Miku, I'm so lucky to have someone so kind, so caring and just so unbelievable, ridiculously, unfathomably cute."

Even though Miku enjoyed the compliments and loved seeing her girlfriend in such a blissful albeit slightly immature state, she couldn't help but feel that Luka might be letting on too much, that she might accidently reveal their true relationship if she carried on talking like this. "Um Luka…" She nervously whispered into the pinkette's ear, making it so quiet that Rin and Gumi wouldn't be able to hear.

Luka waited a few second until their two uninvited guests went back to their own conversation so that she could talk to Miku's discreetly. "Yes sweetie." She said, turning her body around so that she could hide their conversation from the other two girls.

"Don't you think you should tone it down? The tealette asked in hushed tones as she snuggled in deeper to the warmth of the pinkette's curvy and almost irresistible body.

Luka frowned imperceptibly. "I'm just trying to express my feelings for you; I love you so much that it hurts not being able to tell you every minute, I have to find some way to let my feelings out." She replied passionately, bringing a joyous smile to her lover's lips, letting her realise yet again just how lucky she was to have the pinkette all to herself.

"I get that, and I love that you fell so strongly about me. I was just thinking that we should hold off until we're alone, that way your career won't be in any danger." Miku rationalized, all the while wishing that what she said didn't have to be the case. "Also, if we hold all our feelings in; if we let them build up until we're ready to burst, by the time we get home, I won't be able to stop myself ravaging you as soon as we're through the door."

Luka agreed and nodded to show it, purposely dragging the tip of her nose up and down the tealette's neck discreetly, making her shiver at the contact. "Tell me about it, you look so good in that dress, I wish I could just have you right now." She declared seductively, making Miku think that she surely would have collapsed if she wasn't already sitting down.

Miku blushed and buried her face in the pink tresses to hide it. "Don't say stuff like that, you know how turned on it makes me." She scolded with little conviction, her voice coming out rather breathily as desire and excitement began to take over her body.

The older woman grinned deviously, loving how easy it was to have such a large effect on the shorter girl. "And you know how turned I get just from looking at you, this is just payback." She offered as an explanation for her actions before caressing the tops of Miku's thighs discreetly, quickly losing her ability to restrain herself, finding everything about the tealette to be arousing in one way or another. Whether it be her delicate, but still glorious figure that was very pleasing to the eye, or the way she was now letting the softest of mewls escape her throat, or even something just as simple as the way she smelled; a sweet and intoxicating aroma that Luka could never have enough of.

"Payback? Not only have I got your dirty talk in my ear and your hands roaming under my dress, but I also have your glorious body to look at well, I've got a lot more stimuli on my plate than you." A flustered tealette pointed out, but just heard Luka chuckle softly in response. As a way of getting her back, as a way of making Luka as tuned on as she was she decided to step up her game and play as dirty as her pink haired companion.

Seeing as no-one would be able to tell that she was doing it, Miku sneakily let her tongue run along the pinkette's neck, providing Luka with a nice dose of blissful torture with the long and sensuous licks. "How do you like that? Not so funny now is it." She whispered naughtily, making the pinkette quiver with unbridled excitement.

The fact that she was with Miku on its own was enough to excite the pinkette, but the fact that they were out in public and that some of Miku's friends were only a few feet away seemed to increase that excitement quite a lot. "I love it, I can't believe you're doing this." She breathed blissfully as the tealette began to nibble on her earlobe. "You're making me so hot right now Miku; I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Miku felt the power balance between them shift and it was her that now wore the mischievous smile. "Your so sexy Luka, I wish I could have you right now. I don't reckon I'll be able to hold myself back any longer." Miku declared before going down to leave soft love bites on the silky smooth skin, revelling in the beautiful low moans that were pouring from the older woman's lips.

Luka's heart was thumping her chest and she could feel herself slipping into a lustful haze. Without thinking, she tangled her free hand in Miku's locks and pulled her an inch away from her neck. Miku looked up questioningly but was met with nothing but the eyes of a hungry wolf, a predator looking to devour its prey.

They both bit their lower lips as they realised exactly where this was going, and decided that it was no used trying to fight it, their attraction was just to strong for them to resist. Luka's lips slowly descended towards those of her true love as Miku raised hers so that they would meet in the middle.

"What are you guys whispering about over there?" Rin called out once she swallowed her orange, an orange that she had stuffed into her mouth whole. "What are you two playing at?" she asked amusedly, finding it funny how close they were.

Luka sighed heavily and opened her eyes to see that Miku was just as disappointed as she was. "We… er… we were just talking." Miku mumbled as she straightened out her dress and tried to calm down. "We were just deciding on where to go out this afternoon." She lied, knowing she couldn't repeat any part of their rather steamy conversation. "Isn't that right Luka?"

Luka didn't really want to keep lying, she wished that hers and Miku's love could be accepted; she wished that she wasn't a celebrity so that she wouldn't cause a scandal if she did announce it. But, seeing as Miku was happy with the way things were at the moment, Luka guessed that she could be happy as well. "Er… yeah. Where did you say you were taking us again?"

Miku panicked, not really expecting a follow up question. "Well… let's see, um…" She stalled as she went through the list of possible places across town. After a few seconds of tense thinking, a perfect idea popped into her head. "The aquarium across town. It's really fun and it's educational too." She chimed merrily.

Luka had heard of the relatively new attraction but she hadn't even had time in her schedule to even think about it before. "That sounds like a great idea, I can't wait." Luka squealed excitedly, pleasing Miku to no end.

"The aquarium?" Rin and Gumi whined in sync, both finding the idea to be rather boring. "Trust you Miku for picking one of the most boring places going, I'm surprised you didn't want to take us to a museum, or the library perhaps…" Gumi started a tad spitefully, instantly causing alarm bells to ring in the pinkette's head.

"Hey, you don't have to be so mean about it." A defensive Luka almost shouted, shocking the green haired girl into silence. "You don't have to come you know, if you don't like the idea then just go somewhere else, we're doing what Miku wants to do." She instructed sternly, bringing the tealette in for a protective and tender cuddle.

The greenette felt very embarrassed and wished she had never voiced her concerns. "I… I'm sorry Luka, I didn't mean to offend you, I was just…" She began, but was quickly cut off by the popular diva once again.

"It's not me who you should be apologizing to." She simply stated, her expression showing the faintest hints of anger and annoyance.

Gumi crawled over towards her classmate and bowed apologetically. "Sorry Miku, the aquarium sounds fun, I didn't mean to be so rude." She said humbly; just about able to meet the tealette's gaze. "Is it alright with you for me to come still?"

The tealette thought about it for a moment before smiling mischievously when she came to her conclusion. "I guess I can allow it, but just as long as you buy the ice cream."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka was enjoying herself immensely. Not only was she with the person she loved the most, but the she found the simple and rather mundane act of walking round an aquarium to be a refreshing break from her usually busy lifestyle. After being signed by Crypton a few years back, Luka had pretty much forgotten what it was like to be a normal person, a real person, and so this time that she had now with Miku, finishing off her ice cream while viewing a tank of majestic rays was the one of the most enjoyable in recent memory. "This is so perfect Miku; I don't think you could have chosen a better place for our first date."

Miku smiled beatifically and squeezed the hand that was in hers. "I'm glad you like it, this is one of my favourite places to go when I get some free time." She revealed quietly, making Luka smile momentarily.

The way Miku had spoken her words made Luka rather upset, hating the fact that the one she cared for the most was lumbered with so many duties, that the one she loved had such a difficult life, especially when hers seemed so easy and perfect in comparison. "It's not fair." She murmured, causing the teal brow of her girlfriend to arch upward. "You don't deserve what life has delt to you, and neither does your family."

Miku looked up and saw that the pinkette was on the edge of tears and immediately became concerned. "Luka, what's wrong, are you okay?"

Luka crouched slightly, lowering herself to Miku's height. "Why does someone like you have such a hard life? Why does someone as innocent and as sweet and as perfect as you have to be in your situation, it's so unfair that you and your family struggle like you do."

Miku latched herself to her lover and felt her grip back needily. "Hey, where's this come from, I thought you were having a good time."

"I was… it's just that you sounded so sad. You shouldn't ever have to feel sad, it's an injustice, you should always be smiling; always be happy." She said through clenched teeth, angry at the world and how unfair it was.

"Hey, I'm happy now, now that I have you, now that I've got you to hold me." Miku whispered comfortingly, and smiled at the childish way Luka tightened her grip at her comment. "And that's not to say I wasn't happy before, it's just… things are a little tough. But we get by and I'm sure that there are many other families worse off than mine."

"But I don't care about anyone else, I just care about you." The pinkette blurted. "You should be able to have whatever you want whenever you want. You deserve to be rich, you should be famous; a princess, a…"

"None of that stuff matters." Miku interrupted in a whisper. "I have you; you're my world, you're all that matters. I love you and I'm just grateful that I have you."

The pinkette's breath hitched, and she shut her eyes tight to stop the tears from falling. "I love you too Miku." She whispered emotively before resting her head atop her girlfriend's."

Meanwhile, Gumi and Rin were curiously observing the scene from a distance, having fallen back quite a while ago when Gumi found the shark tank particularly interesting. "There is definitely something else between them, they can't just be friends." The green haired girl said lowly to her blonde haired friend.

Rin observed their embrace, the embrace that was overflowing with compassion, care and as strange as it sounded; love. "I get what you mean; they look so close… so connected."

The greenette nodded acceptingly. "Yeah, they look as if they're head over heels in love with each other." She declared, still watching the heart-warming scene. "I would have never taken either of them to be gay."

"No, Miku looks too cute and girly, while Luka is the perfect idea of a woman; the one that leaves every man drooling." Rin replied, before looking away from the snuggling pair, not wanting to be caught staring at them. "But I guess that's just what the stereotype is; what the media put's in our heads, I guess anyone can be gay."

"Yeah, and it's not like I have anything against it, I'm just surprised as all." Gumi decided to add as clarification just in case Rin was a lesbian herself, not wanting to inadvertently cause any offense. "For what it's worth, they look so good together, their personalities match perfectly."

Rin nodded, obviously agreeing. "I think we should give them some privacy don't you think?" She said respectfully. "Hey wait, where have they gone?"

The greenette looked back over at the place where they had been standing, only to see that nothing but thin air was occupying it. "I dunno, they just vanished. But yeah, we'll just meet up with them later I guess, let's let them do their own thing for now." She said amusedly, finding it cute that her friend since kindergarten finally found someone, and that that someone was none other than the most famous woman on the planet.

After their emotional embrace, Miku had noticed that the pinkette was still rather upset and so she quickly thought up a way to cheer her up. She dragged the taller woman off into a dark corner of the rather sparsely populated aquarium and pinned her up against the wall. "M-Miku, what are you doing?" A shocked pinkette inquired a little nervously, watching Miku's hands run along her body freely.

"I'm trying to cheer you up, silly." She chimed cutely before suddenly planting a kiss on the pink haired woman's lips. "You're so adorable when you don't know what's going on.

Luka considered letting Miku control the situation but she quickly decided that it's would be much more fun if she were the one calling the shots. In a flash, she had flipped their positions and had Miku trapped against the wall with her body weight. "Who's adorable now?" She questioned huskily before going to the shorter woman's neck and kissing softly.

"Oh Luka…" Miku moaned breathily, instantly turning the heat up for both women.

On hearing Miku moan her name, Luka instantly forgot that she was in a public place and crashed her lips against Miku's, kissing her roughly as a haze of passion clouded her rational judgement. Her hands slid down the shorter girl's back and settled on her ass for a brief moment before they came to life, squeezing the supple skin through her dress, not caring in the slightest if anyone saw.

Miku couldn't really care either, she just let herself enjoy the other woman's ravenous touches, loving the fact that Luka hungered for her as much as she hungered for Luka. "I… love… you." Miku gasped between deep kisses, meanwhile tangling her hands in the thick pink locks.

Luka rested her head on the wall as she struggled for air. "Not as much as I love you." She whispered, kissing the side of the tealette's head lovingly as she did so.

Miku turned her neck so that she could look at the one she loved. "That's impossible, my love for you knows no bounds, even infinity isn't enough to describe how I feel about you."

Luka chuckled. "Well, I guess that makes us even then because I feel the exact same way." She confessed sensually before trying to go back in for another kiss.

Unfortunately for Luka, the tealette had other plans. "As much as I would love to do this with you, I don't think that here is the best place to be getting excited." Miku pointed out sensibly. "Plus, with another couple of hours, you'll be desperate by the time we go back to yours… wait, I can come back can't I?"

"Of course sweetie, I thought that was a given." She said with a cheeky smile. "And for your information, I was desperate as soon as we left this morning."

Miku blushed slightly but decided to take it as a compliment. "I understand how you're feeling, it's so annoying having you but not being able to do anything with you, and you don't help matters by being such a tease."

The pinkette laughed loudly. "I only tease because I know you like it." She informed, causing Miku to nod acceptingly. "Let's go find your friends, we've been gone a while, they must be wondering where we've got to."

After strolling around for a while, Miku and Luka eventually bumped it to the tealette's friends, who seemed quite shocked to see them. "Uh, what happened to you guys?" Gumi asked while the shorter girl just stood there with her mouth slightly agape. "What's with the crazy hair, it's all over the place?"

In their rush to find their friends, both Miku and Luka had completely forgotten the fact that during their steamy make out session, fingers had tangled in each other's hair and now they were left with quite a mess atop their heads. They looked at each other and blushed as they saw what the greenette was talking about, the fact that hair wasn't far from what Luka had affectionately called sex hair this morning. "I… er… well, you see I slipped over on some water, you know 'cause this is an aquarium so there is water everywhere and… yeah, I slipped." Miku tried to explain, but ended up just sounding rather guilty.

"Then obviously I went to go and help her and made the same mistake, slipping in the same spill she had." Luka continued, running with Miku's lie much better than the tealette did herself. "I guess we just forgot to sort ourselves out."

Both Rin and Gumi could see through Miku, knowing exactly when their friend was lying. They simultaneously came to the conclusion that something much more debauched was going on and shared a mischievous grin with each other. "You slipped and fell?" The short blonde asked slowly, barely able to contain her grin.

Miku's blush intensified. "Yeah, slipped and fell, that's all." She mumbled whilst boring holes into the floor. "C'mon Luka, I want to show you the octopus tank." With that, the tealette hastily dragged the taller woman away from her annoyingly nosy friends, knowing she was only seconds from losing her cool completely.

Rin waited until the pair were out of earshot before whispering to the greenette. "There is definitely something going on between them, it's so obvious." She squealed excitedly.

Gumi nodded enthusiastically. "You'd have to be blind not to see it." She quipped. "We have to talk to them about it don't you think?"

"I want to but we don't really have any solid evidence yet." She pointed out. "But once we do then we can confront 'em about it."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Thank you for a wonderful time today." Luka said sincerely as she held the door open for her teal haired princess. "It's been years since I've been able to do anything like that, and you let me realise just what I've been missing."

Miku set the picnic basket and blanket down on the coffee table before re-joining her pink haired love. "We'll have to go out more often then, seeing as you liked it so much." She declared before taking Luka's hand and kissing the back of it softly. "Although, sorry that my friends got in the way a bit, it kind of ruined our alone time didn't it?" She questioned a little gloomily, feeling somewhat bad that she had caused them to come over in the first place. "Maybe if I wasn't shouting and screaming then they might not have noticed us, sorry."

Luka frowned disapprovingly. "There's no need to be sorry Miku, for one it wasn't your fault that they were there, that was just a coincidence. And they didn't ruin it; they just made it harder for me to sneak in all the little touches, all the little kisses that I wanted to give you." Luka said very reassuringly, stroking the tealette's porcelain cheeks as she did so. "You have nothing to be sorry about, today was wonderful, just being with you made it perfect."

Miku tried her best to smile, but she still felt as if she was in the wrong. "It's not just that they were there though, what if I put your career at risk just by being with you, Rin's the biggest blabbermouth I know, what if she tells people that me and you are 'friends'?" She questioned, putting air quotations up for emphasis. "I'm just worried that I might hurt your career… that I might get you in trouble." She added very quietly.

Luka watched her girlfriend, finding her concern to be extremely charming, but at the same time rather misplaced. "So what if she tells someone, I don't care, I don't want our love to be a secret." She exclaimed rather nonchalantly.

Miku looked up slightly, just about meeting Luka's gaze with her timid and shy one. This look, as well as the way her hands were playing nervously with the hem of her dress and the way she was digging her toe into the ground was the cutest thing Luka had ever seen. "You are so freaking adorable, I could just eat you."

Miku's eyes returned back to the ground embarrassedly. "Luka, I'm trying to have a serious conversation and you make a remark like that, I'm trying to think about the ramifications… wh-what are you doing?" Miku began sternly, but was cut off by Luka's antics.

The pinkette's earlier comment had not only been a compliment, but also a heads up on what she was about to do. She had ducked her head to Miku's level and latched onto the tealette's neck, sucking on it gently. "I can't resist Miku; you just too cute, I'm gonna have to eat you up." She replied jokingly before going back to the task at hand.

Miku considered arguing her point further but she really wanted what Luka was offering. She also loved that the taller woman seemed to be willing to give everything up just for her, letting her know just how much she loved her. She, just like Luka, hated that she couldn't announce their love without fear of Luka losing everything she had worked for, although she really wanted too. "I guess we can talk about it later." She resigned, and let the pink haired woman have her way with her.

A whole day of barely even being able to touch the one she loved had made Luka desperate; it had made her hunger for the tealette more than ever. One she heard that Miku was up for it as well, she wasted no time in pulling Miku's white dress off in a swift movement, shocking the younger woman. "You're so beautiful you know." Luka declared in an awestruck manner as her eyes raked across the body she had just exposed.

Miku brought her hands up to cover herself on instinct but quickly realised that she had nothing to hide in front of Luka. "I… er… well… thank you." She said in a barely audible tone, slightly taken aback the compliment.

The pinkette couldn't stop herself from squealing happily, loving the way Miku could surpass a seemingly infinite level of cuteness. Luka bent down and picked the flustered girl up, carrying her bridal style to her bedroom, succeeding in making her adorableness grow even more.

Miku yelped in surprised as she was practically thrown on to the bed by her lover, who was now on top of her after only a second of being apart. "Whoa, calm down, one of us might get hurt if you carry on like this." She said jokingly.

Luka licked her lips and the utterly delicious sight before her and couldn't resist kissing the skin of the shorter girl's chest. "I can't control myself, I need you now." She offered as a way of an explanation before deftly removing Miku's bra without the wearer even registering it.

The clear fact that their love life seemed to be guaranteed to stay healthy and rather… ravenous pleased Miku to no end, and she revelled in the knowledge that Luka desired her an much as she desired Luka. "Well… what's stopping you?" Miku questioned cheekily while trying her best to hold back a moan. "Take me…" She added in a lustful whisper, causing the heat to escalate by a few degrees instantly.

Luka had never been more turned on in her life, and she couldn't wait to honour the tealette's delicious request. She hastily removed her t-shirt and bra, but got caught in her jeans because she tried to get them off too quickly.

Miku's eyes widened and the dampness between her thighs tripled when she saw Luka's mostly naked form hovering before. She found it a little strange that seeing her like this would cause such a powerful reaction, especially seeing as she had experienced every inch of it before. Nevertheless, the smooth curves, the toned stomach and the frankly outrageous breasts of the pinkette instantly rekindled the fire at her core, making her lust return in full force. "You are amazing you know? Your body… it's… glorious, it's perfect."

Luka knew that she had the body that every woman wanted and that every man wished they could experience; she knew that she was very attractive and sexy, and lusted after by many people around the world because of it. But she thought herself as nothing compared to the tealette. Miku was so delicately beautiful unlike herself, and while she may not have had the biggest breasts or the longest legs, she was still incredibly stunning, especially in Luka's eyes. "I don't even compare." She whispered sincerely as she looked the tealette up and down, loving every feature of her companion's body, whether it be her perky breasts or her curvy hips, or her cute face, Luka could find nothing wrong with any of her features. "True beauty lies before me, I have never laid eyes on anything more exquisite."

Miku wanted to contest this view, finding herself to be rather scrawny and unattractive, and Luka to be the more appealing of the two of them. But the expression on the pinkette' face, the way in which she spoke with the utmost conviction and determination, the sheer truthful sincerity that her voice carried let Miku know that that was exactly what she believed was the truth and that she wasn't going to have it any other way. "Luka… I… you're so sweet." She managed as she began to feel quite emotional.

Luka couldn't help but tear up either, the sight of the emotional tealette evoking powerful emotions within her. "You're the sweet one." She retorted jokingly as she gently lowered herself down towards Miku's near naked body, wanting to feel the security of her arms around her. "I'm so lucky that I found you."

The pinkette was locked in a tight hold as soon as Miku's arms could reach around her back, as she was almost desperate to feel the one she loved pressed up against her, to feel Luka's inviting warmth surround her. "We're both lucky, I'm just as overjoyed that I found you, I feel the exact same way." She offered in a whisper, holding the curvy body snuggly against her own. "Luka?"

The pinkette pulled back an inch to look into those captivating teal orbs she fell in love with the first moment she gazed in to them. "What is it sweetie?" She questioned softly, while stroking the smaller girl's cheek ever so lightly.

Miku nuzzled into Luka's hand, closing her eyes as bliss overtook her. "Make love to me." She requested in a breath.

Luka felt like bursting into tears, she was so elated that she could barely contain herself, everything about this moment, everything about Miku was just too perfect to describe. "My pleasure." She whispered against the other woman's forehead as she ghosted her lips across it, leaving a kiss from time to time. Luka still had a near infinite supply of desire for the tealette, an insurmountable quantity of lust still stored inside of her but she decided that she would let that come back slowly so as to not spoil this golden moment.

Miku kissed her love's lips tenderly, being slow and deliberate with every single movement, whilst enjoying the other's woman's responses. Her hands began to come back to life and she started stroking up and down Luka's naked back, occasionally dragging her fingernails along and marvelling in the way the other woman would shiver uncontrollably at her teasing action.

"M-Miku, that tickles, you're putting me off a little." Luka admitted, although she did find the action extremely pleasurable, the shaking it caused was making it quite difficult for her to repaint Miku's neck with kisses like she had intended to. "Seriously Miku, I can't take it much more."

Feeling a little devious, Miku decided to continue. "I love the way I can toy with your body, it makes me feel so… in control, I can't help it." She said with a smug smile.

The grin didn't go unnoticed by the subject of the tealette's blissful torture and Luka quickly decided that her little Miku-Chan needed to be taught a lesson. "You like to be in control huh? You like to toy with my body?" She asked amusedly, pulling back to see the other woman nod mischievously. "Well, let's see how you like this then."

A pair of white panties was ripped from the tealette's legs and thrown across the room, exposing the cheeky girls burning innocence. The pinkette's name was moaned for an obscene amount of time as Miku struggled to go from the transition of no stimuli to having a not only Luka's tongue but two of Luka's fingers playing at her entrance. "Not so in control anymore are we?" A devious Luka inquired before diving back in; teasingly licking up the full length of Miku's slit, stopping over her entrance for a few seconds to further increase her lover's pleasure.

Miku bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't care, just love me." She instructed, spreading her legs to give the pinkette more room. "Show me how much you love me."

Luka couldn't resist any longer and wasted no time in getting to work. She moved up and nibbled on Miku's clit while her fingers plunged into her dripping centre, going slowly just in case Miku was still scared about it hurting."

Miku noticed the speed and quickly realised that Luka had been courteous enough to let her accommodate to the intrusion if she needed to. Miku however, wasn't feeling any pain at all and all she wanted at the moment was for Luka to pick up the speed. "Faster Luka, it's okay I can handle it."

The hesitant fingers sped up rapidly, thrusting roughly in a matter of seconds. Without moving away, Luka let her eyes roam along the tealette's body, enjoying the view until she reached her face. Luka couldn't help but smile at the cute faces that her girlfriend was pulling, especially enjoying the ones that occurred whenever she paid special attention to the little bundle of nerves just above Miku's gleaming slit.

After a day of being out with the pinkette but receiving nothing from her except for a few kisses, Miku knew she wouldn't last long, especially seeing as the pinkette's actions were downright wild. She let her hand tangle in the dishevelled mess that was the pinkette's hair, holding the other woman close to her while at the same time caressing the pink locks lovingly.

Luka could tell that Miku was close judging by just how erratic her breathing was and by the way the volume of her moans were getting so loud that she was sure her neighbours could probably hear them. Her tongue and fingers switched positions, her index now circling the little nub while her tongue drove deep into her centre.

The sudden change in stimuli pushed Miku over the edge. Her back arched high into the air and every muscle in her body simultaneously tensed as a powerful orgasm coursed through her body, giving her a dose of well needed relife after such a long day.

Luka took her girlfriends juices into her mouth, swallowing them hungrily as she, just like Miku, couldn't get enough of the taste. "Looks like I'm not the only one who adores the taste of their girlfriend." She commented amusedly as she lapped up the remnants of Miku's release. "I should do that more often."

Miku nodded weakly, still with her eyes closed as she recovered from her tremendous orgasm. "You should, that was amazing." She complimented lazily as her breathing gradually returned to normal. "I was wondering… do you have any toys?"

Luka's eyes widened at the not so innocent tealette's question. "Toys? Do you mean like sex toys?"

Miku nodded and opened her eyes to view the pinkette's expression. "I was just wondering if there was anything else we could do. It's not that I don't love what we do already, I was just wondering if you had anything we could use to spice up out sex life." She explained rather nonchalantly, not really registering Luka's surprise.

"Um… no I haven't, I've never really needed them before." Luka replied a little confusedly, still partly befuddled by her girlfriend's inquiry. "I could maybe get some if you'd like." She suggested, and was once again surprise by the tealette, who was eagerly nodding in acceptance. Luka then remembered something she had looked up this morning while Miku was choosing an outfit, thinking that it could be a possible solution. "But, for the meantime, if you're looking to spice things up then we could perhaps try something I found out about a little earlier."

Miku liked the sound of that. "Of course I'd like to try it, although I have one question, what is it?"

As a way of an answer, Luka grabbed Miku's leg and lifted it up and repositioned herself so that she could press her moist centre to Miku's, instantly losing herself in a haze of passion the moment their privates come into contact. Luka took a few seconds to recall what she had read and seen on the internet, trying her best to follow its instruction lest she get something wrong and cause this experience to be not very pleasurable. She began to grind her hips into Miku and they both threw their heads back as overwhelming euphoria and pleasure surged through their bodies. Luka had been hesitant to try this but she was glad that she did, loving the way their collective wetness allowed their flesh to slide against the other's with ease, and loving the immensely pleasurable sensations that came with that.

"Oh my god Luka." Miku gasped when the pinkette increased the speed and power of her hips, making them grind against Miku's with the most delicious friction. "I don't think I'm gonna last much longer." She called out through moans, trying her best to maintain the rapid rhythm that Luka was setting, finding the action to not only be incredibly pleasurable, but also quite tiring.

Within a few minutes, both women were near and both literally had sweat dripping from their bodies from exertion. They paid that no heed as they continued to mercilessly grind their slippery centres together, not caring in the slightest that they might be staining the bed sheets. "Luka… I'm c-com…" Miku was cut off by her second orgasm of the night, collapsing down on to the mattress as she fought for breath.

Luka had yet to finish, and so continued to rub herself against her lover. As soon as Miku felt strong enough she too started grinding again, wanting Luka to climax, especially after all the comments about how desperate she was made during the day. "I love you Luka." The tealette whispered as she stroked Luka's skin slowly, hoping to further increase her lover's pleasurable experience.

"I…I…I…" Luka gasped uncontrollably as her orgasm came out of nowhere, ripping the air from her lungs for a few seconds as it washed over her. "… Love you too." She finished beautifully before collapsing on top of Miku, breathing hard in her teal hair as she tried to recuperate from the most powerful release she had ever experienced.

Miku held her lover softly as she surveyed Luka's heaving body. "You are so goddam beautiful, it doesn't even make sense." She said unbelievingly as she marvelled at her curvaceous form.

Luka propped herself up on her elbows while simultaneously shaking her head. "Now I can't believe that, I'm all sweaty and disgusting, how can you say such a thing?"

Miku smiled and leaned up to kiss her lover's collarbone, enjoying the slightly salty taste that lingered there. "Because it's true, you look gorgeous no matter what, and now is no exception." She simply stated as she repositioned herself, giving herself access to Luka's soft breasts. "I think this is one of your best looks actually, it's so raw and yet you still look so appealing, it lets me realise just how beautiful you really are."

Luka couldn't imagine that anyone would find her appealing in this state, but then again, she loved the way Miku looked when they made love, she loved the look of pure bliss and exhaustion on her features and the way her skin glistened ever so slightly with sweat. "Now that you mention it, I can kind of see what you're getting at. You're just as beautiful when we make love as any other time." She declared a she rolled off of her girlfriend and turned on her side so that she could face her. "Come here, I want to snuggle with you before we go to sleep."

Miku was a little shocked. "Don't you want me to carry on; don't you want to … come again?" She asked unbelievingly.

Luka giggled at the cute way Miku had struggled over saying 'come', finding it funny that the tealette would choose that word above all the other potential substitutes. "I'm fine sweetie, I just want to hold you, I just want to cuddle with you."

Even if Miku still had a few concerns, she at least complied with what her lover had requested, moving over and letting herself be wrapped up by the arms of the pinkette. "But I got two releases, you only got one, are you sure you don't want another?"

Luka chuckled again. "I'm fine Miku. I got two this morning and you only got one so I guess we're even. Besides it doesn't matter, I just want to feel your body against mine; I want to fall asleep with you like this."

The prospect of waking up in Luka's arms was a very enticing one and so as much as she felt Luka needed to get another release, she decided to let the pinkette have her way. She snuggled in as close to her pink haired girlfriend as she possibly could and felt the covers being pulled over her by said woman. "Goodnight Luka, I hope you sleep well."

"After that workout I'm sure to." She replied playfully. "But seriously, with you here like this, a goodnight's sleep is guaranteed. Goodnight my love."

Miku took a deep breath against the pinkette's neck, taking in all of Luka's delicious scent before letting it out blissfully. "Goodnight." She whispered a little shakily, still high from the captivating aroma that was Luka. The comfort and safety of the other woman's warm embrace let her drift off to sleep almost instantly, much to the amusement of the pinkette holding her. "Sweet dreams Miku."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**I'll just apologize for any mistakes now, 'cause I'm pretty sure there are some present. Like I said, the beta read version will be uploaded once Code gets around to it, but until then I hope this was enough to sate you Miku x Luka craving.**

**Next up will most likely be chapter two of Blurring the Lines for those of you who want to know, which ideally I hope will be up by Saturday/Sunday.**

**Anyway, I hoped you still managed to enjoy this thorough the errors. I might repost this in a few hours after I've gone through it again, it's just that I wanted to give you guys another chapter seeing as I haven't updated this for over a month.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, sorry this is a couple of weeks later than I said it would be.**

**I do however have a valid excuse. Upon arriving back at school I was told that I had three really important exams coming up, the first of which only three days after the day I got back to school. I decided to put writing this chapter on hold until I finished all my exams as I rationalized that I could write Fanfiction anytime, but I only had one shot at the exams. However my last exam was a week and a half ago, meaning that laziness also had something to do with the lateness of this chapter, or more like lack of motivation I should say.**

**Anyway, enough with the excuses, I would like to say a big thank you to my beta reader M for getting this done faster than humanly possible. I would also like to thank one of my readers who goes by the name of Tsubaki Yayoi for taking their time to beta read the whole of World is mine in their free time. While those chapters haven't been posted yet because I've busy, they should be up in the next few days.**

**Anyway, back to the matter at hand. This chapter is only a sort of filler/plot setup chapter, so I'm sorry if it's a little boring. Also I wrote almost half of it in one go yesterday, so the last scene might seem as bit rushed.**

**Nevertheless, I hope you all like this chapter; please let me know what you thought of it; hearing from you guys is the best.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The smell of freshly cooked bacon filled Miku's nose, rousing her from a deep and peaceful slumber. "Mmm… bacon…" she mumbled sleepily, still not fully awake yet.

Luka couldn't help but smile as she observed her lover's drowsy antics. "So adorable." She commented absent-mindedly, just about managing to hold back a laugh as she watched the battle between Miku and the duvet.

The sound of Luka's voice snapped the shorter woman out of it in an instant; just like that, she was awake. After wrestling her way out of the covers, Miku was met with a rather peculiar sight. Stood before her was her pink haired lover clad in nothing more than black panties, a pristine white apron and an oversized chef's hat. Said woman was also carrying a cushioned tray, she couldn't quite see what was on it due to the angle, but Miku guessed that the delicious smells that filled the room must have originated from whatever lay on that tray. "Good morning."

If it had not been for the tray in her hands, Luka surely would have pounced on the tealette, smothering the girl in endless barrage of hugs and kisses, she was just so goddamn cute. Her long teal hair was all over the place; the perfect example of bed hair, and the fact that she was now just sitting up against the pillows, not caring in the slightest that she was completely nude just added to her cuteness. "Good morning, beautiful." She breathed out blissfully as she took the time to memorise Miku's slender form, looking over her body lovingly yet somewhat hungrily.

A rose tinge appeared on the younger woman's cheeks at the completely honest and sincere compliment from the pinkette. "I could say the same thing." She replied a tad shyly, amusing Luka to no end. Miku could clearly see this - the wide grin on her lover's face gave her away - and so quickly changed the subject. "What's with the outfit, Luka?"

Luka chuckled at the tealette's innocently uttered question. "I made you breakfast in bed." She exclaimed proudly before crouching down to show her the food. "I didn't want to get burned so I put on the apron, and the hat… well… I just thought that it'd be a nice touch, is all."

Miku nodded slowly, although she was too engrossed by the delicious looking food to really pay the pinkette much attention. Only when she realised that she was drooling slightly did Miku snap back into reality. "If you didn't want to get burned then why didn't you put on some proper clothes instead, surely they would have offered more protection than your underwear and an apron." Miku pointed out, a slight hint of cheekiness present in her voice.

Luka decided to let Miku's tone slide for the moment. "I guess they would, but I didn't really want to get dressed because I want to stay in bed with the love of my life all day."

A bright smile appeared on the tealette's features. "That sounds like a great plan to me, there's nothing I'd rather do."

"I'm glad to hear it." A gleeful pinkette offered in response. "Also I was thinking we could do each other's hair, maybe watch some scary movies… that sort of stuff you know?"

Miku's face lit up. "That sounds awesome." She chirped happily. "What a great idea."

"Great!" The taller woman said as she placed the tray of food gently on the tealette's lap. "But first… I want to feed you."

The tealette clapped her hands together excitedly before taking a few seconds to look over the superb array of food in front of her. While everything did look amazing, Miku couldn't help but think that the plate would look a little better if a certain vegetable had been present.

Luka could clearly see that her lover liked the food; the slightly bulging eyes and the way she subconsciously licked her lips were dead giveaways. However, being so in tune with the younger woman, Luka could also tell that something was up, and while she wasn't a hundred per cent sure, she had a clue as to what was causing the tealette's hesitation. "Is something wrong?"

The sound of Luka's voice interrupted the staring contest between Miku and the extra crispy bacon, bringing her gaze up to meet the pinkette's. "I… well… you see…" Miku hedged as she decided if she should tell Luka or not, finding the reason to be rather childish and really quite ungrateful. "Nah, nothing's wrong." She mumbled with little conviction.

"Miku…" Luka said softly, almost in a whisper. "If there's something wrong then please tell me, that way, if I can fix it I will."

Miku looked back up at her pink haired lover. "But it's silly, and I don't want to be rude, you've gone through all this trouble to make this lovely breakfast."

Luka couldn't help but chuckle softly. "For one thing I wouldn't care if it was rude, I'd probably just find it cute, and for another, you're a guest in my house, I should do everything I can to make you feel welcome."

Miku felt a faint blush form on her cheeks at the thought of telling Luka. "It's just that my breakfast… it doesn't have any leeks." She revealed quietly, before quickly trying to explain herself. "But it fine, you weren't to know that I like leeks with all my food, and besides, they're quite an uncommon vegetable, I wouldn't expect you to just have them in your house."

Luka was just waiting for the tealette to say something like that. "Ah-ha, that's where you're wrong." She exclaimed. "I realised that you like them on Friday at the restaurant; you couldn't stop talking about them, you were so cute." Luka began to trail off before catching herself. "And so, I had the best, most expensive leeks delivered yesterday while we were out."

A look of surprise, but predominately excitement formed on the tealette's face. "Really?" She questioned unbelievingly, getting a proud nod from the pinkette in response. "Well…where are they then?"

"Well…" Luka mumbled shyly, a blush now adorning her cheeks. "I wanted to surprise you with them, but with the tray in my hands I couldn't carry any behind my back." Luka paused, but was motioned at to continue by a seemingly impatient Miku. "I should have just left it in the kitchen, but like I said… I wanted to surprise you."

Miku was thoroughly confused. "Luka, why are you acting all shy… all embarrassed? I don't get it."

As a way of answer, the pinkette reached behind her back and undid the knot holding the apron to her body. Luka felt the pink on her cheeks morph into a deeper red as Miku's teal orbs observed the single leek that was residing in her cleavage. "I completely understand if you don't want to eat it after it's been there." She blurted embarrassedly. "I'll just go and get you another one from the kitchen… I'm sorry."

Miku quickly took the tray off her lap, putting it in the empty spot beside her so that she could grab Luka's arm before she left. "Luka, don't be so silly." She reprimanded softly, pulling the pinkette back and down onto the bed. "Why on earth would the fact that it's been between your boobs stop me from eating it?"

Luka shrugged. "I don't know, I thought that you mind find it disgusting or something."

The little pout she wore and the way in which she spoke caused Miku to have a cuteness overload. She wrapped her arms around the older woman, tackling her down onto the bed before hugging her tightly. "You are so adorable, Luka." She squealed. "You are such a ding-dong, after all the stuff we've done together in this bed, how on earth would I find something as innocent as that disgusting." She pointed out playfully.

Now that Miku mentioned it, a leek between her breasts was no big deal compared. She quickly realised the reason for her embarrassment most likely stemmed from the fact that as of two days ago, she hadn't even kissed anyone, and while she and Miku had done everything in those two days, her mind must not have caught up with the change just yet. "I-I don't know…" She started hesitantly, joining in with the tealette's laughter, finding her actions in retrospect to quite amusing. "I guess I wasn't thinking straight." She offered as a way of an explanation. "So you'll eat it?"

Miku rolled off her lover's curvy body and gently removed the delicious vegetable from in-between the pinkette's bosom. "Of course." She said very matter of factly, eyeing the leek as she did so. "I bet after it's been in there it'll probably taste even better." She joked before going to nibble on the end.

Luka sat up to watch the adorable show before her. "Looks like you're enjoying that." She pointed out, getting only a nod seeing as Miku was too focused on the matter at hand. Luka picked up the tray and plopped it back in her lap, scooting over towards her lover. "How about you try some of this as well, hm?"

After taking one last bite of the leek, Miku set the vegetable down on the plate and looked up at the pinkette. "Sure, but you have to feed me like you said you would."

"It would be my pleasure." She replied as she got a little bit of everything on the fork at the same time. "Now I must warn you, this may not be that good; I haven't cooked in years so I won't be as good as I used to be."

Miku waved her hand dismissively. "I'm sure it'll be great; it looks amazing, I bet it tastes that way too." She offered reassuringly.

Luka didn't look too convinced. "I'll guess we'll have to see. Open wide."

Miku did as instructed and after some childish antics from the pinkette, the first forkful of Luka's perfectly prepared meal was flown into her mouth. "Oh wow, Luka…" a bewildered tealette almost shouted as soon as the food hit her taste buds. "That was amazing, it tastes excellent." A delighted tealette exclaimed after she had swallowed what was in her mouth, taking longer than normal because of the giant smile on her face.

Despite the expression on her girlfriend's face, Luka couldn't really believe what Miku was saying. "Excellent? Yeah right." She scoffed, preparing another forkful for herself. "I'll just see about that." She said jokingly before bringing the food up to her lips and having a taste. "Hmm… it's no bad; so-so I guess."

"So-so? Luka this is truly awesome; something to be proud of. It's way better than anything me or my parents can cook." Miku declared her voice full of praise. "Although, that might have something to do with the fact that we can't exactly afford great ingredients; we can only really afford the bare essentials." She continued, her voice now slightly gloomier.

Luka couldn't help but feel troubled at what Miku was saying. While she still knew relatively little about the Hatsune family's actual situation, the bits and pieces she had heard saddened her deeply. "It's not fair what you and your family have to go through, you know." Luka grumbled, her mood nowhere near as cheery as it had been a few seconds ago. She wished that Miku and her family could have a better life; that they could have the best life, it pained her to know that her little princess didn't have everything she deserved.

Miku scooted over to the pinkette as soon as she registered her radical change in mood. "Hey… calm down, it's not that bad." She whispered softly, stroking the soft skin of Luka's hand. "Really, they just have to work more hours than the average person and we can't have nice things as often."

Luka tilted her head so that she could look the tealette in the eyes. "But how is that fair?" She questioned somewhat angrily. "Why shouldn't you be able to have nice things when you want them? Why should your parents have to work more, they shouldn't have to work anywhere near as much as you told me they do."

Miku sighed. "But they have to, if they want to support themselves… to support me, then they have to work the way they do." Miku countered. "It's been that way in my family for generations; we work hard and we get by, the only difference is that parents are working that little bit harder to give me the best possible future."

"Wow…" Luka whispered unbelievingly. "Your parents sound like such great people; what they are doing is so noble, so commendable."

"I guess you could call it that." Miku agreed quietly. "They just do it because they love me, and would hate to see me struggle like they had to."

Both Miku and Luka remained quiet, both silenced by the weight and sensitivity of the topic. However, talking about her parents made something click in Miku's brain, something she had forgotten all weekend up until now. "Luka… what day is it?" She asked somewhat fearfully, dearly hoping that she had gotten her days mixed up.

A confused look appeared on the pinkette's features. "It's Sunday." She answered, looking at the tealette a bit strangely. "The last few days have flown by with you but…" Luka started jokingly before being interrupted by the younger woman.

Miku jumped up off the bed and started pacing anxiously. "Oh god, my parents..." Miku began before panic sat in, stopping her from forming any rational sentence.

"Miku… what's wrong?" A concerned Luka asked before getting up and taking the tealette by the shoulders. "What about your parents? What's wrong?"

"I haven't properly told them where I am, they're gonna be worried sick." She replied worriedly.

"What do you mean you haven't told them properly?" A confused Luka asked as she slid her hands from her shoulders down Miku's back, bringing said girl in for a hug to calm her down.

Miku clung on to the older woman needily. "I only told them that I was staying around a friend's house; I didn't tell them anything else." She revealed. "But me being that vague is definitely to worry my parents."

Luka pulled back to look at the tealette, however not breaking their hug in the process. "Why didn't you tell them you were with me, that way they wouldn't be worried?"

"I couldn't just tell them I was with you." Miku exclaimed incredulously, searching Luka's eyes.

The pinkette frowned slightly. "Why not?" She inquired, pouting as she did so. "We're gonna have to tell them about us at some point you know." She pointed out, shocking the woman in her arms

"What do you mean?!" She pretty much shouted. "Are you crazy? We can't just tell my parents about our relationship, we should be keeping it a secret."

Luka's features softened as she brought both hands up to her love's face, cupping her cheeks tenderly. "Miku…" She started, half sighing. "I don't really care what anyone else thinks of our relationship, they can think whatever they want to think. But your parents… their opinion matters to me; I want to know if they're ok with me dating their precious daughter." Luka explained softly. "As much I would hate to break up with you, if your parents didn't want me seeing you then I would have to respect their wishes." She continued before pulling the tealette closer. "So that's why I think we should tell them, I want them to know about our love but also, I want to know now if they have any objections to it."

Miku melted into her lover's body as she listened to what she had to say. "That makes sense; it would probably be best if we told them about us." Miku agreed, pulling away from the pinkette. "Do you wanna go now then?"

"Eh? Now?" Luka asked incredulously, her face showing signs of shock and regret.

"Well, yeah." The tealette replied very matter of factly. "They'll be home soon, we need to leave pretty soon if we wanna get there before they do." She elaborated, much to Luka's despair. "I don't want them getting too worried about me."

The pinkette didn't like the sound of that one bit. "We can't leave yet." She protested childishly before closing the distance between them. Without any warning she picked the tealette up, stopping her search for her clothes, and deposited her on the bed. "Today is the last day I'll get to spend with you in ages." She whined before going to straddle the young woman, holding her in place below her. "You've got school tomorrow so I won't be able to see you. I want… no, I need to spend the whole day with you so tomorrow won't seem as bad."

Miku smiled softly as she brought her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "I wish I could spend the rest of today with you too; I want nothing more than to stay by your side until the end of time." She whispered emotively, her lips gently brushing those of the woman hovering above her. "But as much I want that we've both got things to do. I've fallen behind on my chores, I've got a ton of homework for tomorrow and I imagine that you're quite busy as well being a superstar and all."

Luka could see Miku's point although she didn't particularly like it. "I wish we could forget all that stuff, I just want it to me and you, I don't need anything else but you."

Miku's heart melted and for a second she considered staying at Luka's like she knew the pinkette wanted her too. "Me neither, you're the most important thing in my life, all I need is you." She started passionately before catching herself and letting rationality guide her once more. "But this is the real world, we can't just forget about our responsibilities to be with each other, we'll have to make do with what time we can get together."

Luka frowned disapprovingly. "The real world sucks." She grumbled before pushing herself up and off of the tealette, sulking in the space next to her.

Miku crawled on her knees so that she was behind the taller woman. "I know it does." She affirmed, gently moving some of Luka's hair out the way so she could leave a light trail of kisses along Luka's shoulder. "But that's just the way it is… we've got to deal with it."

Luka couldn't stop the breathy moans from escaping her lips, especially not after Miku intensified the contact from gentle kisses on her shoulder to long, slow love bites on her neck. "I guess you're right…" She managed before the need to gasp got the better of her. "We should probably get going sooner rather than later.

Miku loved that fact that it was her actions that were causing the pink haired diva to produce such beautiful sounds. "Yeah, it'll be for the best." She pointed out quietly, snaking her hands around Luka's body, letting her fingers run across the pale skin on her tummy teasingly. "Getting me home on time will also help with my parent's first impressions of you as well." She continued, her words barely registering in the Luka's ears due to the fact that said woman was lost in the adoring attention and intimate caresses coming from the teal haired girl. After a few more seconds of her gentle, explorative touches Miku promptly got up and restarted the search for the clothes she had discarded so carelessly last night, and in the process, left an over-stimulated Luka cold turkey. "C'mon, let's go get ready."

It took a few moments for the pinkette to form a response, partly due to the haze she had been in from her lover's touches, but mostly because of how abruptly she had been torn out of it. "Are you serious?" She questioned somewhat annoyedly. "You want to go this second?"

Miku turned to see a desperate looking pinkette. "Like I said, I don't want to go, but we're gonna have to leave pretty soon or else we won't get back in time." she explained. "I'd prefer if we got there before they did, and seeing as we've gotta get washed and dressed first as well, we're going to have to leave pretty soon if we want any chance of that happening."

Luka made her way to the edge of the bed. "But if we leave now then I won't get to make love to my precious little princess." Luka stated with a pout while pulling her best puppy dog eyes. "And what's worse, all your touches and kisses have left me too stimulated, it'd be cruel of you to deny me the privilege of making love to you."

Miku chuckled. "I hardly touched you, it can't be that bad." She whispered seductively as she closed the distance between them slowly.

Luka blushed at the look Miku was giving her; a look a girl that cute and seemingly innocent shouldn't even be able to pull. "It wasn't much, but still, it's you." She said quietly, sucking in a quick breath as Miku's hands once again began to tease her overly sensitive body. "You really turn me on, everything about you excites me."

"I do?" The tealette questioned with false innocence as she got down on her knees. "But that's too bad. We've got things to do today." She reiterated, spreading the pinkette's legs and moving between them. "If only we had more time, that way we could…" Miku stopped talking so that she could bring her lips to Luka's breast, sucking on the large mound of flesh.

Luka's grip on the bed sheets tightened. "Miku…" She gasped. "Stop teasing, it's not fair." She whispered, her voice almost begging. "Why are you getting me all worked up if we can't make love?"

The tealette ceased her actions and instead hugged the older woman's body tightly, burying her face in her cleavage. "I'm sorry, that was cruel." She whispered apologetically, her voice now void of all the previous seductiveness. "How about I make it up to you?" She asked when she saw the flustered and somewhat peeved look on her girlfriend's features. "Why don't we go have some fun in the shower like yesterday? I think we can spare a few minutes." She suggested and was delighted to see the beautiful smile that she knew and loved return.

Luka watched in awe as her naked lover strutted away from her towards the bathroom, completely losing herself in the cute perfect roundness of Miku's behind. "Are you coming or what?" the tealette questioned cheekily when she saw the older woman just sitting there drooling. "Or are you just gonna stare at my ass all morning?"

Luka waited for the tealette to turn back around before making her move. As soon as her back was turned Luka pounced, closing the short distance quickly and quietly. In a flash she had Miku pinned against the wall, her back to Luka's front. "You're such a naughty girl aren't you?" She questioned rhetorically as her hand that was holding Miku firmly snaked around the younger woman's form.

Miku tried and failed to stifle a moan, Luka's lips on her neck just felt too good. "You make me this way you know." She breathed as she relaxed into the warm body behind her. "Before you came along I was just a sweet and innocent girl, but you…"She was cut off when Luka's fingers slid down the front of her body, making contact with her private place.

Luka moaned lowly in the younger woman's ear. "And before I met you I would never dreamed of doing something as… naughty as this." she whispered as she entered a single finger inside her lover. "We've both changed each other, and for the best I might add, I love that I get to do this with you."

Miku bucked against the welcome intrusion involuntarily. "Luka…"She gasped breathily. "We should… we should continue this in the shower.

Reluctantly, Luka removed her digit from her lover's burning core, instantly bringing it up to her lips and sucking on it, savouring Miku's flavour. "Mmm… we should…" She half moaned half whispered before spinning her lover 180 and pinning her once again. "It's so hard to keep my hands off of you though."

Miku's fingers instinctively tangled in Luka's dishevelled pink locks, caressing them while at the same time bringing Luka's captivating body closer to her own. "Tell me about it… you're so gorgeous… so sexy. I want you now." She exclaimed before craning her neck up to claim a quick kiss. "What are we gonna do about it?"

Luka took a second to think. "How about this?" She suggested as she hoisted the tealette's legs up, hooking them around herself. "This should be enough to last us until we get to the shower." She rationalized as she made Miku and herself comfortable in their new position.

Miku nodded and held on the older woman tight. "It should be." She agreed before breaking in to a fit of cute giggles. "I love how stupid we're being, the shower is like ten feet away."

Luka couldn't help but laugh too, not only because what Miku had pointed out was funny but also because the beautiful sound of her lover's laughter pulled her in, and for some reason, just made her want to laugh as well. "I guess it is a bit stupid but that's what I love about our relationship; I love that I can be stupid with you; I love that I can just let my hair down and be myself with you." she whispered emotively, smiling softly at the woman in her arms.

Miku didn't mind that the tone had gotten a little more serious. "Me too…" She simply offered in a meek whisper before closing her eyes and letting Luka carry her off, over the moon with how amazing Luka and their bond really was.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh god, what if they don't like me?" A nervous Luka questioned as she turned into Miku's street. "What if they don't approve of our relationship?" She asked, panic clear in her voice as she parked up outside Miku's humble dwellings.

Miku took her lover's shaky hand in hers. "We don't have to tell them you know, I know you said you wanted to, but if you're having second thoughts then that's fine." She offered quietly, stroking small circles into the back of the pinkette's hand with her thumb. "We can keep it a secret for a little longer if you like."

Luka sucked in a deep breath as she contemplated Miku's proposal. "N-No…" She began shakily. "I think it's best if we tell them sooner rather than later, we don't want to look like we have something to hide by not telling them." The older woman rationalized. "Plus it would be difficult to explain where you were the weekend, especially if your parents are as worrisome as you make them out to be."

Miku nodded, agreeing with what the older woman had said. "Exactly, I wouldn't just be able to lie and say I was staying around Rin's or Gumi's, they would find out that I was lying pretty easily." She pointed out before unbuckling her seatbelt. "Let's get going, it looks like there are already home."

With that the pink and teal duo got out of Luka's car started walking towards the tealette's house. Luka was of course partly in disguise; wearing ordinary clothes so as to not draw any attention towards herself, and the same dark sunglasses from yesterday that hid a large portion of her face and therefore her identity. "Let's hope this all goes well." She whispered as they walked along the stepping stones leading up to Miku's front door.

Miku stopped and turned on her heels. "I'm sure it will." She said softly as she enveloped the taller woman in a loose hug. "I can't imagine that they'd have any objections, not once they see how happy you make me." She pointed out before capturing Luka's lips for a chaste kiss. "Although I reckon you should hang back until my mom calms down, I don't want her getting mad at you." She suggested, earning a small nod of approval from the pinkette.

It took quite some time before Miku separated from her lover. While she was pretty good at hiding it, Miku was terrified about her parent's reaction, about what would happen if her parents didn't approve, but mostly about the prospect of a future without Luka. As a result of this she held on to the pink haired woman firmly, wanting to experience as much of her as possible just in case the dreaded scenarios buzzing round her head became a reality. "H-here w-we go." She mumbled, trying her best to pull a smile as the key in her hand slid into the front door's lock.

As soon as she heard the door open Mrs Hatsune abandoned the task of washing up – an activity she was doing only to occupy her mind to stop herself from worrying about her precious daughter too much –and practically ran to the front door. "Miku…" She gasped, pulling her daughter in for a hug. She only took a few seconds to bathe the girl in affection before pulling away and looking at her with stern, almost angry eyes. "Where have you been young lady?"

Miku blushed as she was scolded by her mother, dearly hoping that Luka hadn't seen from outside. "I'm sorry mom, I was at a friend's house."

The older blue haired woman tutted. "How vague is that, you know how worried I get when you don't let me know all the details; I need to know where you are, who you're with, what time you'll be back." She began quite angrily, but the annoyed tone in her voice faded slowly as she spoke. "Which friend were you staying with?"

Miku didn't really know what to say, she sensed that her mother was still a bit ticked off and so felt that now might not be the best time to introduce the pinkette. "Um… well… it's one of my new friends." She replied meekly, no doubt further annoying the woman in front of her by being so vague yet again.

Miku's mother's eyes widened. "It better not be that Kaito boy I saw you talking to the other week, you shouldn't even talk to him let alone stay around his house, he's trouble you know." She ranted franticly, amusing Miku and Luka somewhat in the process.

Miku couldn't help but giggle quietly. "Don't worry mom." She sighed, resting her hand on her mother's shoulder. "Of course it wasn't Kaito, I hate that guy." She revealed much to her mother's relief. "And anyway, I wasn't talking to him; he was trying to talk to me. I wanted nothing to do with him."

"Ok, fine, sorry for jumping to conclusions." Mrs Hatsune joked after registering her daughter's somewhat defiant tone. "But seriously, who is your new friend then?

Seeing as her mom had lightened up a bit, Miku decided that now was a good a time as any to introduce the pinkette. "Well, she's right here if you'd like to meet her." She revealed, causing an inquisitive expression to appear on her mother's features. "C'mon in Luka."

In an uncharacteristic display of shyness, Luka entered the Hatsune household slowly, cautiously, almost as if she were scared of the older woman standing in the hallway. Her fear was even more noticeable as she unconsciously hid herself behind Miku once she had entered the house fully. "Good afternoon, Mrs Hatsune." She greeted respectfully.

Miku's mother couldn't believe what she was seeing. "You…you're Megurine Luka…" She whispered in disbelief, her jaw hanging open as she took in the sight of the idol standing in her home.

"That I am, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said politely, nervously sticking out her hand for a handshake. "And you are if you don't mind me asking?"

The blue haired woman took the appendage and shook it enthusiastically. "Oh, my name's Mizuki, it's a pleasure to meet you too."

Luka took a few seconds to commit the name to memory as she drew her hand back. "I'm deeply sorry for any worry or inconvenience I may have caused you, I should have informed you of Miku's whereabouts sooner."

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm sure she was in good hands." The blue haired woman assumed, her tone and posture now completely different that she was in the presence of a celebrity.

Luka nodded enthusiastically. "Oh I can assure you that she was, I never let her out of my sight; I made sure she was a safe as could be."

Mizuki smiled, happy to hear Luka's assuring words. "Why don't you come inside properly instead of standing in the doorway, its cold out there today." She suggested politely. "That's better, now, let me take your coat." The star struck woman offered once Luka was inside.

Luka would usually expect her coat to be removed without having to ask for it but with Mizuki, it didn't seem fair. From what she had heard from Miku, Mizuki worked her butt off day and night so her family could get by. The pinkette felt bad that Miku's mother was going out of her way to try and impress her; she felt bad for adding yet another task to the woman's already huge workload. "I got that, don't worry." She quickly interjected, removing her own coat before Mizuki even had the chance to.

The blue haired woman was kind of relieved. Two shifts back to back of manual labour had left her exhausted and so she was glad she didn't have to haul Luka's heavy looking coat up to a coat hook. "Oh, ok." She said happily. "I'm so confused, what's Japan's biggest superstar doing in my humble home?" She questioned once the pinkette had turned back around.

"Well, me and your daughter hit it off the second me met and we've been great… friends ever since." She started before being interrupted by the older woman.

"How great is that Miku, can you believe that you and an idol are friends?" She asked her daughter excitedly before looking up at Luka. "She really loves you, you know?" She exclaimed without thinking, bringing a light blush to the tealette's cheeks. "Oops, sorry. How rude am I interrupting like that?" she rhetorically asked, now with the same pink tinge on her face as her daughter.

Luka chuckled. "It's no problem, I'm aware of how much Miku loves me…" Luka stopped, looking lovingly into Miku's eyes before realising what she was doing and what she had said. "Uh…I mean how much she loves me as an idol." She clarified, before continuing with her story. "Anyway, after the concert I took Miku out to dinner and ended up taking her home as well." She revealed somewhat ambiguously, prompting Mizuki's next question.

"You took Miku home, but that was on Friday, did she stay…I don't understand." The confused woman asked disjointedly, her brow furrowing as she tried to make sense of the situation presented to her.

Miku visibly paled as realised what she had to say next. "Mom I've… no, we've got something that we need to tell you." Miku said her voice almost a whisper. "Is dad home?"

Mizuki nodded slowly. "Um yeah, he's upstairs. Why do you ask?"

The tealette looked down at the floor, too scared to meet her mother's questioning gaze. "He needs to hear this too, could you go get him?" She asked meekly. "We'll be waiting in the living room." She added as her mother began to ascend the staircase.

Miku and Luka made their way into the small lounge in silence, sitting down next to each other on one of the two small sofas. "Luka…" The tealette whispered, looking up at the one she loved with fearful eyes. "I… I'm really nervous."

Luka brought her arm around the tealette's frame, resting it on her shoulder for a moment. "Me too sweetie." She replied, just as quiet as her little teal haired princess, before pulling Miku slightly closer so she could kiss the top of her head lovingly. "Do you think they'll get angry when they find out?"

Miku snuggled into the pinkette for protection as she felt rather venerable at the present moment. "They've not said anything bad about gay people before, but then again they've never really said anything about them either." Miku stated quietly. "So who knows, they might be fine with it, but it's just as likely that they'll take it really badly."

Luka heart rate shot up at what she heard. "Oh god I hope they don't" She managed before her breath hitched from her emotions. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She breathed, shutting her eyes tight to hold back the tears.

Miku's hold on the older woman tightened considerably. "Me neither, I need you Luka, I can't be without you." Miku decided to stop herself before it got too much, she didn't want to be crying when her parents walked in. After taking a few seconds to calm herself down, Miku spoke up once again. "Do you think you could help me tell them?"

Luka opened her eyes and captured Miku's gaze. "Of course I can sweetie, I'll be right here by your side the whole time, whenever you need me."

The pair smiled as their fingers unconsciously and instinctively intertwined. They looked down in sync at the sight and just as Miku was about to thank Luka for her support, the tealette's parents walked in. They quickly straightened up, looking forward, although their hands remained joined. "Good afternoon Megurine san." Miku's father said as he and his wife took a seat opposite from Luka and Miku.

Luka felt like she was going to faint. "G-good afternoon." She stuttered nervously. "Please, call me Luka."

Seeing as he was so overprotective of his daughter, Miku's father couldn't help but approach the tealette's new friend cautiously. "Alright, Luka it is." He mumbled with a cold and mysterious tone. "I'm Mikio, by the way."

The way in which Mikio's eyes scrutinised her made Luka believe that this meeting wasn't going the end the way she hoped it would. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She managed before her nerves got the better of her, causing her to fall silent.

Mikio could tell that he was scaring the pink haired woman and so lightened up his tone. "The pleasure is all ours; I can't believe that Megurine Luka of all people is sitting in my living room." He exclaimed unbelievingly before turning to his daughter. "So… What did you want to tell us darling?" He asked, his voice carrying subtle hints of anxiety.

Miku took a second to gather her thoughts before speaking. "Where should I start?" She mumbled, more to herself than to her parents. "While I may have not said anything directly, you've probably realised that I really like Luka… like really, really like her."

Her mother giggled. "Yeah, I think we noticed some time ago, your room is practically a shrine to her." Mizuki joked.

The mention of the all the Luka paraphernalia she had collected brought a small blush to Miku's face. "That's not what I meant, mom." She whined embarrassedly, stopping once more to think of her next sentence. "Yeah, I like Luka as a singer but… I really like Luka…" She reiterated, this time emphasising the word like, dearly hoping that her parents would understand the meaning of her words as she couldn't bring herself to say what she really meant.

Miku's parents turned to each other, sharing a quick confirmative look, before Mikio looked back at his daughter, nodding softly. "We noticed that too." He said quietly, his voice solemn, his tone neutral.

The atmosphere in the room was thick, suffocating almost. "Well it turns out that… Luka… likes me as well." Miku revealed reluctantly, her eyes glued to the floor as she spoke.

"Oh…" Mizuki and Mikio whispered in unison, increasing the tension tenfold.

Luka, who had remained silent up until this point, couldn't stand to see the sight of her lover struggling anymore. Miku was having a hard time expressing herself, probably due to the pressure of the whole situation, and so she decided to take over. She squeezed the hand that was still in hers gently, successfully bringing Miku's gaze up from the floor to meet her own.

Just through her eyes Luka was able to tell that Miku needed her and so her question of whether or not she needed her to step in was rendered moot. "I think what Miku is trying to say is that…well… we love each other." Luka stopped there to let it sink in for a few seconds before pre-emptively starting her explanations and pleas to let them stay together. "I know same sex relationships are frowned upon in today's society, I know that a large majority of the people out there fear and despise people like us, but I can assure you… no, I promise you that I'll keep your daughter safe from people like that. I love her so much; I could never let her come to any harm." She spoke at a furious pace; wanting to get as much in before anyone could voice their objections. "I beg you to let us stay together, I need Miku, and she needs me; we can't function without each other." Luka explained passionately, stopping only once all the air in her lungs had been used up. However she didn't continue as she knew that if her parents truly objected to their relationship, then no amount of words could change that. Instead she remained silent, eyes fixated on a seemingly interesting spot on the floor as she waited for a response.

Miku's parents began to whisper to one another, discussing what they had just seen and heard, each little sound they produced striking anticipatory fear in to hearts of Miku and Luka. Said girls could only look at each other out of the corners of their eyes, too afraid to do anymore, as they held on tightly to each other's hand, knuckles white; holding on for dear life.

The hushed conversation simmered down, and it appeared as if Miku's parents had made their decision. "Luka?" Mikio asked, his voice firm.

It took everything Luka had to be able to look up at the blue haired man. "Y-yes?" She answered, her voice barely audible, her whole body shaking. Luka braced herself for the man's reply, expecting to be told to leave and never return.

Mikio's neutral emotionless expression rapidly shifted into one of joy, a smile spread clear across his lips. "Welcome to the family."

Luka couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Eh?" The totally and utterly shocked pink haired woman asked . "Are you s-serious?"

Miku's father's features soften considerably. "Of course I'm serious, we're glad that our daughter has finally found someone, and the fact that that someone is you just makes it even better." He explained compassionately.

Miku couldn't believe it either. "Really?" She inquired, earning a small nod from her mother. "But… don't you care that we're both girls?"

Mizuki chuckled "Of course we don't darling." The blue haired woman said very matter of factly, and with no hint of a lie present in her voice. "If you two are in love then why should your gender matter, love is love at the end of the day."

"Exactly." Mikio chimed in, turning his attention to Luka. "In fact we're glad that you've fallen for our little Miku." He exclaimed, earning a curious look from the idol on the sofa across from him. "Ever since your debut she's been following your work intently, she saved up all her money to get your singles or to go see you in concert, you've been the driving force in her life these past couple of years."

Miku hid her face in her hands; never had she felt more embarrassed in her entire life. "Dad… that's so embarrassing, not in front of Luka." Miku whined as a deep red blush conquered her face.

"Sorry darling, I was just trying to say that I'm glad you and Luka are together seeing as she's what got you through these past couple of years. Times have been tough for us, but if you can find happiness in something like you did with Luka then… things don't seem so bad you know?"

Luka wrapped her arms around the one she loved, pulling her close and relishing in the feeling of Miku hugging her back; a feeling that for a moment, she had thought she would never experience again. "I'm glad I was able to bring you happiness." She revealed, nuzzling into her lover's hair and sighing. "I just wish I could've met you sooner, that way I could make you as happy as I do now… now that we're together."

"Well all that matters is that you're together now." Mizuki chimed in, smiling brightly. "Isn't that right Mikio?"

"It sure is." The blue haired man agreed as he looked the duo over. "I have to say, you two do look good together. A perfect match, if I'm honest."

"Thanks." Miku and Luka chirped in unison before turning to look at each other, laughing at how they spoke at the same time.

Mizuki observed Luka and her daughter engage in one of the warmest, most tender cuddles she'd ever seen, the sight filling her with joy. "It's so nice to see our little Miku so happy." She exclaimed joyously.

Mikio nodded. "A father could wish for nothing more than to see a smile as bright as Miku's on his daughters face." He agreed before getting up. "Sorry to be so rude, but if you'll excuse me I need to get ready for work."

Luka was shocked at the man's statement, and a quick look over at Miku showed that even she was surprised. "What do you mean, you just worked the whole weekend, you've only been home an hour." A disgruntled tealette pointed out.

The blue haired man shrugged, letting a small sigh escape his throat. "Our wages have gone down sweetheart, I'm gonna have to take a few extra shifts to make up for it."

Miku looked as if she was about to cry. "That sucks; I was hoping we could hang out for a bit, that way you and mom could get to know Luka and stuff."

Mikio felt terrible for not being able to give his daughter something as simple as some time together. "I wish I could darling but me and your mother didn't make enough this weekend." He revealed, saddening not just Miku, but Luka as well.

Before it could get any more emotional Mikio left, leaving his wife with the pink and teal couple. "Can I get you two some tea?" She asked politely, breaking the somewhat tense silence, getting up in advance to their response.

Luka couldn't believe how generous Miku's mother was, especially seeing as she was most likely exhausted from a weekend's hard work. "I don't want to be any trouble." Luka said courteously, not wanting to inconvenience the rather tired looking woman.

Mizuki scoffed, waving her hand to dismiss the pinkette's worries. "Preparing a few cups of tea is nothing compared to what I had to do this weekend."

Mizuki looked as if she wasn't going to take no for an answer, and so Luka caved. "Well… if you insist."

The older woman nodded before heading off to the kitchen, leaving Miku and a rather upset looking Luka alone. "Luka…?" A concerned Miku asked as she edged closer to the distraught woman as soon as she registered her expression. "What's wrong?"

Hands curled into fists; a meagre outlet for the emotions building up inside the pinkette. "Your parents are such wonderful, amazing people, so sweet and humble, and so great for accepting our relationship. Why should they have to struggle like they do, how is it fair that they have to work all through the weekend, missing out on quality time with their daughter just so they can pay the bills and put food on the table?" She ranted angrily, looking at her lover with questioning eyes.

Miku could do nothing but shrug; she was so used to the situation that it didn't really bother her too much anymore. "That's just the way it is with my family." She simply offered before pulling the older woman in for a hug, as she looked like she really needed one.

Luka couldn't help but think that their situation was an injustice, people that caring, friendly, and just plain nice shouldn't have to endure what they had to. However, as Luka thought about the Hatsune family's situation, a great idea popped into her head. "Well, it doesn't have to be that way any longer."

Miku was just enjoying the feel of Lukas' body against her own when the pinkette suddenly piped up, and so it caught her kind of off-guard. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

In an instant that diva was up on her feet. "It's a surprise…" She mysteriously offered, pulling Miku up off the sofa abruptly. "Follow me." She gave Miku no time to interrupt as she dragged said girl to the kitchen. "Mrs Hatsune?"

Mizuki chuckled at being addressed so formally. "Please, call me Mizuki, no need for the formalities."

"Alright." Luka said with a nod. "Mizuki, I've noticed that you and your husband work extremely hard, harder than most, especially me."

The tired looking woman sighed, but tried her best to smile. "I guess we do, but it's just what you do for the ones you love."

"That's extremely admirable, but if there was a way out, if there was an easy way… would you take it?" Luka inquired her voice slightly giddy.

Mizuki took a second to think. "Well I guess, but I don't see any way out on the horizon." She joked as she pulled out three small cups for the tea.

Luka's smile grew to a wide grin. "Well what if I could offer you a way out?"

Miku's mother was a tad confused; the pinkette's behaviour was rather strange to say the least. "Hm… what do you mean?"

"You work hard for so little and yet I can sit back and relax while the money rolls in." The diva pointed out.

Mizuki's brow furrowed. "Uh-huh, what's your point?"

"My point is that that isn't fair at all and that it needs to change." The pink haired woman replied. "For being so accepting with me and Miku and for just being such great people in general I would like to give you and your husband… let's say… one hundred million yen, think of it as a gift."

The sound of the teapot crashing into the floor filled the room shortly after Luka's bold statement, the sound drawing Mikio back downstairs. "What was that?" He asked fearfully, calming down when he realised that no-one was hurt.

Luka held up her hands apologetically. "Sorry, I – er…I'll pay for that…." The pinkette started but was interrupted by Mikio dismissing her worries.

Upon looking back up from the floor to his wife, Mikio noticed the look of shock on his wife's features. "Mizuki what's the matter?" he asked, stepping over the broken china to get to his wife's side.

It took the woman a few moments before she was able to form any words ."L-Luka says she w-wants to give us a g-gift."

The blue haired man looked over at the woman in question before returning to his wife. "What kind of gift?" He asked curiously.

"A hundred million yen." She said in no more than a breath, instantly bringing the same look of shock to her husband's face.

Both Miku and her father looked at the pinkette unbelievingly, before looking at each other. "You can't be serious." They exclaimed in unison.

Luka's features softened "I am, you deserve it much more than I do. The amount I offered is only a small percentage anyway, and it's money that I can't even spend; I've already got everything I want and need. It only makes sense to give you some, think of it as a reward for raising such an amazing daughter, if you will."

As much as he would love having such an insane sum of money, Miku's father didn't feel right just taking it from Luka. "We can't just take your money."

"You can, I want to give it you, I want you to be as happy as your daughter has made me, I feel like I need to repay you for bringing up the best, most sweetest, caring, loving girl in the world." Luka explained emotively as she brought Miku into her arms. "Plus it means that you wouldn't have to work so much or at all even. You would have more time to spend as a family, and you could afford the things you've always wanted that have always been out of your reach financially."

Luka made a good point and from the look in her eye, Mizuki could tell that the pink haired diva was deadly serious. "If you really want to then I guess we could accept your offer." Mizuki said a little sheepishly before losing it completely and hugging the pinkette, squeezing her daughter in between them. "Thank you so much Luka."

Luka was surprised by the blue haired woman's actions, that didn't however stop her from patting Mizuki's back comfortingly. "Don't mention it, it's the least I can do."

Miku didn't want to ruin the moment, but she really needed to take a breath. "Um… guys… you're kinda squishing me here." A muffled Miku pointed out.

"Oh sorry sweetheart." Miku's mother giggled as she stepped away from Luka, returning to her husband's side, and letting Miku have Luka all to herself. "So Luka… would you like to stay for dinner or something? I hadn't planned on cooking seeing as I'd be at work, but with your money I reckon we can afford to take a few days off."

Luka held the girl in her arms tight as she laughed. "I reckon you can take more than a few." She said jokingly before checking her watch. "I wish I could but I really need to get to work. I haven't spoken to my manager all weekend what with being busy with Miku and everything, I can just imagine how annoyed he's gonna be when I finally turn up."

Miku pulled away, looking at her girlfriend incredulously. "Luka... why didn't you tell me you had to work; I don't want to get you in trouble." She began to scold, but was shushed when her lover pulled her back in, holding her head against her.

"I don't care if I get in trouble; it'd be worth it because I got to spend the weekend with you. There's no other way I'd rather spend my time." she whispered lovingly, kissing the top of Miku's head lazily. "Although I should get going now if I want to start getting caught up with my recording sessions and everything."

"Eh?" A suddenly upset Miku whined. "Are you going now?"

Luka nodded softly. "Unfortunately it looks like I'm gonna have to." She replied, breaking apart from the tealette. "But don't worry; I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

Miku's nose scrunched up with confusion. "T-tomorrow morning…what's happening tomorrow morning?" She asked her head tilting to the side.

Luka couldn't help but smile at her lover's cuteness. "I'm taking you to school of course." She revealed, although saying it as if Miku was already meant to know what she was talking about. "See you later, beautiful."

Miku ran after the pink haired woman, stopping her before she could leave. Without warning she had Luka pinned up against the wall, "You're the one who's beautiful." She whispered childishly before driving her tongue deep inside the pinkette's mouth, kissing her deeply. Seeing as she wouldn't be seeing her lover until tomorrow, Miku took the time to savour the moment, exploring Luka's mouth with her tongue, while at the same time exploring her curves with her hands. "See you later." She murmured shyly, before pecking her love's lips one last time.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Sorry about the ending, I didn't really know what to put and I really wanted to get this out before I had to go to work.**

**I was thinking that I might stop writing M rated yuri scenes in favour of lighter stuff like innuendos or just hinting at M rated activities seeing as I've realised that some of my readers either don't read the M parts from my stories, or rarely even venture into the M rated section at all. Let me know whether you think I should keep writing M rated scenes. I'm happy to write them, but only if that's what my readers want.**

**But anyway, hope you enjoyed this one, please let me know what you thought in a review.**


End file.
